Pain
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: She could stand no more pain or terror and mercifully she felt her consciousness fade to nothing.  Very Stong M rating due to uncomfortable subject matter in early chapters and consensual sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Pain**

**This will be the only re-posted story from my former authorship that will retain its original title. It is also the longest story I've written under any of the names I've used on the fanfic boards. It begins on a dark, intense note and may cause some of you to be distinctly uncomfortable with the subject matter. For that I will humbly apologize up front. **

**Lieutenant Caine**

Pain. Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and pain screamed through her body. A whimper escaped her lips. Nausea swept through her in waves and she clamped her jaws together in a desperate bid to keep from retching. That caused more pain. Blinding, searing, gut-wrenching pain. She tried to raise her hand to touch her face, but discovered she couldn't move her arm. Carefully, she rolled her head to the side to determine the reason. Her vision swam but then steadied and her eyes confirmed what her lack of motion already told her; she was restrained. Her wrists were tightly bound with nylon rope. Both were bloody and bruised from obvious attempts at escape. Escape…from where? She wasn't sure where she was, except that she was tied to a less than clean bed in a room she did not recognize. And she was totally nude.

Memories began to filter into her pain charged brain. The drive to the beach at 5:00 that morning, the jog in the cool morning air, the single moment when she'd been careless and closed her eyes to tip the water bottle to her lips, and the sudden feel of an ether soaked rag clamped over her mouth and nose. Abducted.

She shut her eyes and began a mental inventory of her injuries. A throbbing ache in her temple and a sensation of damp stickiness told her that she had a major gash there. Her wrists and ankles were abraded and raw from the ropes binding her. One rib felt as though it were either cracked or broken. And then…_Oh, god, no…not that…_ she screamed in her head. But the tenderness and pain radiating from between her thighs confirmed her worst fears. Tears squeezed from beneath her eyelids and trickled down the side of her face.

The sound of a key grinding in the lock jerked her eyes toward the door. Slowly it opened and her captor stepped in.

"Well, well. Blondie is awake, I see," he said with a sneer on his face. "Just in time for more fun." He walked to the bed and looked down at her, his eyes glittering with animal lust. He sat down and ran a hand across her stomach, stopping just below her navel.

"Please, no. No…" she begged.

"Oh, you'll beg alright," he said. "You'll beg me to do it again."

Then his hand left her stomach and reached into his pocket. He withdrew her phone and held it in front of her face.

"Let's have a different kind of fun, whaddaya say, Blondie? Let's call someone on your speed dial list and let them listen to us," he suggested with a vulgar grin. "How about this one? This one seems to be pretty important…maybe your boyfriend or your husband?"

He showed her the phone's screen, and Calleigh's heart surged with hope. The number was Horatio's.

The man's dirty finger pressed the speed dial code for Horatio and then set the phone aside, the connection live.

Calleigh's eyes went round with terror as his hands went to his belt and slowly unbuckled it, then traveled to the zipper of his dirty jeans and lowered it. He shoved his pants to the floor, kicked them aside, and settled a knee on the bed beside her. Desperately Calleigh shut her eyes, bracing herself for the pain and humiliation he was about to inflict on her.

Then from the bedside table she heard Horatio's voice answer the phone.

"Calleigh? Calleigh is that you? Where are you Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

She was granted a momentary reprieve when the man moved to answer the phone.

"So her name is Calleigh. Well that's a pretty name to go with a pretty body," he hissed into the phone.

"Who are you, and what have you done to her?" Horatio's voice was laced with anger and concern.

"Who I am is not important. What's important is that I have your little Blondie and I intend to have fun with her as long as she lasts. Do you wanna listen?"

"Listen, my friend. If anything happens to my CSI, I will personally kill you."

"I'd like to see you find me."

Calleigh heard Horatio's voice barking commands in the background and knew they were trying to trace the location of her cell signal.

"Horatio!" she called out as loudly as she could and then whimpered as the man backhanded her across the mouth. Blood trickled from her split lip. Her hope of rescue died when he snapped the phone shut and climbed back onto the bed. This time he settled one knee on either side of her and moved into position.

Her mind could take no more pain or terror, and mercifully she felt the edges of her consciousness go dim and then fade to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back at CSI headquarters a hurricane of panic had descended on Horatio and the team. The frightening call from Calleigh's phone had caught them totally off guard and left them reeling.

Horatio was a man possessed. He shouted orders to his electronics specialist who was in motion to comply before the sound of Horatio's voice had died in the air.

"Eric, I need you to go to Calleigh's house. Search it to see if there are any clues. Right now all we have is that phone call. We were able to record the last few seconds, but it wasn't enough to pinpoint a location."

"I'm on it, H," Eric said and ran to carry out his orders.

"Natalia, do you know Calleigh's morning routine, where she goes, who she sees? We need something, anything that will give us a clue to where she might be." Horatio's voice was tense, vibrating with fear.

"Well, I know she jogs in the mornings on the beach not far from her house…pretty early, say 5:30, maybe 5:00 every morning."

"It's a start, Nat. I'm headed there right now. Frank, you're with me." Horatio snapped.

"I'm right behind you, man," Frank said. The big-hearted Texan was just as worried as Horatio.

"Ryan, you stay here with our phone tech. The second you hear anything…" Horatio started to say but was interrupted by the young CSI.

"I'll call you, H. I'll call you. We all want to get her back. We will, H. We'll get her back."

Ryan's voice was strong and confident.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio's eyes reflected mingled fear and hope.

Horatio drove with a royal disregard for speed limits. He had flicked on the lights and siren in the Hummer and seemed to dare anyone to get in his way. Once at the beach, Horatio brought the SUV to a skidding halt and he and Frank vaulted out of the vehicle. They met at the front and agreed to take a different direction along the sandy stretch of beach. Horatio started off toward the left, Frank to the right. They hadn't gone far when Frank noticed fresh tire marks.

"Horatio. You're gonna want to see this. We've got tread marks and signs of a possible struggle."

Horatio loped over and knelt down to look at the impressions. His sharp eyes noticed something partially buried in the soft sand. After pulling on gloves, he carefully worked the object out of the sand and held it up for inspection. It was an earring. He recognized it as one of Calleigh's favorites.

"You see this, Frank? She's been here. And there may be trace on this earring. Let's bag it and get it to trace right away."

Then an idea occurred to him.

"Frank could you hand me my tape measure from my kit please?"

Frank pulled the tape out and handed it to Horatio, who knelt and measure the marks in the sand.

"A 93 inch wheelbase…that's perfect for a Jeep Wrangler like Calleigh drives."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Eric.

"Eric. Horatio. Is Calleigh's Jeep at home? It's not? Okay here's what we do. Get in touch with the dealership where she bought it and get the frequency for the GPS tracking signal. We find the Jeep, we find her."

Back at CSI, Ryan and Eric, who had returned from Calleigh's home with no clues save the suspicious absence of her Jeep, were huddled around Tyler, watching as he fed information from the dealership's database into the computer. The program would connect them with the GPS on Calleigh's Jeep. Screens shifted, formed and reformed on the monitor until there was a grid overlying a map of the Miami-Dade area, and in the top right corner of that grid there was a small blinking red light.

"We've got it!" Tyler announce jubilantly. "That's the signal from Calleigh's Jeep. The coordinates are coming up….now… 1616 E. Manchineel Drive. That's out by Alligator Alley."

"Thanks, Tyler." Eric said, already headed for the door. "You may have just saved her life."

Ryan and Eric sprinted for the hallway with Eric Shouting into his phone as he went.

"H, we've got it. 1616 E. Manchineel Drive. Alligator Alley. We'll meet you there."

"Good work, Eric." Came Horatio's voice over the phone. "I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Out in the old rund-down house on Manchineel Drive, a battered and bloodied Calleigh Duquesne lay motionless on the bed in the back room. Her captor had tired of his "sport" momentarily and had gone to the kitchen to get another beer from the refrigerator. He was unaware that a small army of MDPD officers and a team of driven CSI's were hurtling toward him at breakneck speed. Their one thought in mind was to reclaim their own at whatever cost.

XXXXXX

As they approached the house, Horatio spotted Calleigh's jeep parked under the trees out back and radioed the lead patrol car to park the vehicles some distance away so as not to give away their approach. Quietly, they surrounded the house, and the special assault unit took up positions at the doors and windows. Horatio and Frank cautiously approached the door with Ryan and Eric following close behind. Horatio tried the door. It was locked.

"Frank," he growled quietly, "take it down."

"Gladly." Frank took a step backward and then with one swift kick, he crashed the door inward.

Horatio charged through, bellowing, "Miami-Dade Police!" Eric and Ryan followed him, sweeping the area with their guns, looking for a target.

The living room was empty. Swiftly they made their way down the hall. Horatio sprang into a side room. Empty. Eric searched the kitchen. Empty. Ryan checked the bathroom. Empty. Frank had gone to the back of the house when he noticed another door that was partially hidden by a free-standing gun cabinet. He started to swing the door open, but paused at the sight of blood on the doorknob.

"Horatio," he called, "you need to see this."

Horatio quickly made his way to where Frank was standing. His eyes took in the blood, and he nodded quietly. Holding his weapon in one hand, he gingerly tried the doorknob. The door swung open at his touch and a sickening sight met the eyes of the two men. Standing in the middle of the room was a half dressed, wild-eyed, drunken man raining blows down on a very still, samll body lying on a blood stained bed. Calleigh's body shuddered every time the belt lashed across her back.

With a roar of rage, Horatio charged into the room, straight toward Calleigh's tormentor. The man tried to take a swing at Horatio, but only succeeded in angering the redhead more and was rewarded for his efforts with a fist crashing into his face. Staggering back, the man found himself staring down the barrel of Horatio's SIG Sauer. Horatio's face was a mask of murderous fury. His hand was rock steady on his weapon as he trained it squarely between the man's dazed eyes.

"You are the sorriest excuse for a human being I've ever seen!" Horatio fairly spat the words out. "The entire state of Florida would thank me for ridding them of the likes of you."

Horatio's finger tightened on the trigger, and Frank took a step toward him.

"Horatio, stand down. We've got him, and we've got her. Stand down, mand. He's not worth but bullet or the damage to your career if you do this."

"Damn it, Frank, look at her! Look at what he did to her!" Horatio's voice trembled with barely controlled anger.

"I know, Horatio. I know. But killing him won't help her. Come on, man. Stand down."

Seconds passed into eternity before Horatio slowly lowered his weapon. Then he snarled, "Get him out of here, Frank, before I change my mind."

Frank quickly snapped cuffs on the man and led him out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Holstering his weapon, Horatio stepped to the side of the bed and knelt down beside it. Fearfully, he placed two fingers alongside Calleigh's neck and immense relief washed through him when he felt the weak pulse. She was still alive.

"Calleigh? Sweetheart can you hear me? It's Horatio." He kept his voice low and soft so he wouldn't frighten her. As traumatized as she was, even a familiar voice could seem terrifying under the circustances. "Calleigh..." he spoke softly.

She stirred and moaned and her eyes fluttered open to look into his.

"Horatio?" Her voice was a mere whisper. "Is that... is that you, Horatio?"

"It's me, Sweetheart. I'm here."

His eyes traveled over her body and tears stung his eyes at the injuries he saw there. Bruises covered her from her face to her feet. Wide angry welts oozed blood down her back. Her lip was split, and there was a bloody gash on her forehead.

She shivered and he realized with a jolt that she must be cold from exposure as well as from blood loss. Quickly he stripped off his jacket and gently draped it over her body, shieldging her not only from the cool air of the house, but also from the eyes of the oficers who were combing the house for evidence. Had any of them shown anything other than compassion, he would have had their badge and gun immediately.

He desperately wanted to gather her into his arms, but was afraid of injuring her further, so he simpy took her small into his and held it, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Frank came back into the room followed by two paramedics with a gurney.

Calleigh, the paramedics are here. They are going to take care of you, Sweetheart."

Her hand tightened on his. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Don't let them touch me," she begged in a panicked voice.

"Sweetheart, you have to let them help you. I won't leave you. I'll be with you all the way to the hospital." His voice was silky soft, comforting.

"No, Horatio, please..." her obvious anguish went straight to his heart.

Quietly, so she couldn't hear, he asked one of the paramedics how dangerous it would be to transport her to the ER in the Hummer. It was obvious that she wasn't going to allow anyone but Horatio to touch her at the moment. The agreed it was risky but decided that it was more risky in her condition to have to sedate her in order to transport her. Horatio asked for a blanket and turned back to her.

"Calleigh, I'm going to take you to the hospital," he told her quietly.

"You? Not the paramedics? Just you, Horatio?" Her fear was heartbreaking.

"Yes, Sweetheart. Can you let me cover you with the blanket so I can carry you to the Hummer?" He knew she was wracked with pain, but he needed to get her warmed before shock set in.

As carefully as he could, he eased her into a sitting position, hating himself each time a tiny whimper escaped her lips at the pain he was causing her by moving her. Tenderly he removed his jacket from her and replaced it with the blanket, wrapping it snuggly around her shivering form. Then he gently lifted her from the bed and cradled her against his chest. Her head rested weakly on his shoulder, and without thinking he brushed a soft kiss across her bruised cheek.

Frank, who was silently observing from across the room fought tears as he watched Horatio tend to Calleigh. His big heart broke with sympathy for both of them.

Horatio stepped away from the bed and tagged Frank with a glance. "Frank, notify Miami-Dade Hospital we're on our way. And have Alexx meet us there."

Then he walked with his precious burden down the hall and out the door to the waiting Hummer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Horatio arrived at the ER with Calleigh, Alexx was waiting for them at the main entrance with a female nurse and a gurney. She watched anxiously as Horatio opened the door and then gasped at the sight of Calleigh curled in a fetal position in the passenger seat. She was totally unprepared for the true extent of her injuries.

Horatio spoke softly to the broken blonde lying in the seat.

"Calleigh, we're at the hospital now, Sweetheart. I need to take you out of the Hummer. Can you let me do that?" His voice was low, soothing and showed an obvious calming effect on Calleigh. Almost imperceptibly she nodded her head "yes".

"Okay, that's good." The steady cadence of his voice reassured her, and she lifted her head slightly. Her frightened eyes saw Alexx' face and she visibly relaxed. Very gently, Horatio lifted her from the front seat of the Hummer and placed her on the gurney.

"Horatio, don't leave me, please." Calleigh's voice had that panicked edge again.

"I'm right here, Calleigh, and I'm not going anywhere." He clasped her hand and walked beside the gurney as the nurse and Alexx carefully pushed it through the door and down the hall. Calleigh's tortured green eyes never left Horatio's calm blue ones. When they arrived at the examination room, Alexx stepped to the head of the gurney and spoke to Calleigh quietly.

"Calleigh, baby, I need to check your injuries. I'll be gentle, I promise." She stroked back a lock of blood soaked hair from Calleigh's face and had to bit her lip to keep back the tears. This would be the hardest examination she had ever done.

Quietly she went about her work, murmuring soft words of comfort as she carefully and gently cleaned and assessed Calleigh's visible wounds. She stepped outside the room once briefly to call for a portable X-ray machine and then quickly returned to Calleigh's side. Horatio was immovable. He stayed where he was, stepping aside only when the tech came in to x-ray Calleigh's wrist and ribs, and even then he stayed within her line of vision. He watched gratefully as Calleigh relaxed under Alexx' gentle touch.

When she had finished her preliminary examination, Alexx turned to Horatio with a look of haunting regret in her deep brown eyes.

"Horatio, …you know…" her voice caught then steadied, "…you know what I have to do now. I don't think you need to stay for this part." Her throat worked convulsively and she turned away to hide the tears that slipped down her face. She felt Horatio's hand close softly on her shoulder and turned to look up at him. His own eyes were swimming with tears.

"Alexx, I won't leave her. Not now. You didn't see how terrified she was, how she refused to let the paramedics touch her. You didn't hear her beg me not to leave her. Alexx, I have to stay. I'll turn my head, but I'm not leaving her." His voice was soft, but carried steel resolve under the softness.

Alexx nodded her understanding.

Then she turned back to Calleigh and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…baby I need to check you for internal injuries now. I need to check you for sexual assault. Please trust me, baby. I'll be as easy as I can."

Calleigh's eyes filled with tears and she turned her head to look for Horatio. He stepped to her side and took her hand.

"Look at me, Calleigh, only me. Concentrate on the sound of my voice. I'm not leaving you for a second, Sweetheart. I'm right here with you." He continued to talk quietly while Alexx checked her for evidence of rape.

At last, Alexx finished. Her face bore a look of unspeakable grief. She carefully re-covered Calleigh with the sheet and spoke softly to her. "Baby, I'm going to give you something now for the pain, okay?" Calleigh nodded weakly. As gently as possible, Alexx slid a syringe beneath the skin of Calleigh's forearm and administered an injection of morphine. Calleigh's eyes fluttered almost at once, and within two minutes she was out.

When Alexx was sure the drug had taken Calleigh completely under, she called Horatio out into the hall.

"Okay, Alexx. Hit me. How bad is it?"

"It's bad, Horatio. That sadistic animal worked her over terribly. She has a fractured wrist, two broken ribs, a bruised trachea, a concussion and more contusions than I could realistically count." She stopped, reluctant to go on, knowing the hardest part was yet to be said.

"Go on, say it," he urged when Alexx stopped. "Tell me how many times, Alexx."

"It's hard to tell, Horatio, but my estimation would be somewhere between 5 and 10 times." Alexx looked through the window at the now sleeping woman. "God, Horatio, he could have killed her."

Horatio struggled unsuccessfully with tears, and several made glistening tracks down his face before he regained his composure. Then he asked somberly, "How long will she be in here, Alexx? I need to know how many clothes to pack."

The implications of his statement were not lost on Alexx, and she smiled at his determination to stay near Calleigh.

"That depends on how hard she wants to fight this, Horatio, and on how much support she has. She's in bad shape. I'd say a couple of weeks at the least, until her injuries heal sufficiently for me to release her."

"Then two weeks it is," he answered. "I'll go pack now while she's out and will be back before she wakes. Put her in a private room. I'll take care of everything."

The fierce determination in his voice would have turned the Titanic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

For days, Calleigh's world narrowed down to nothing more than simply absorbing the gentle, healing touch of Alexx' hands and the calm soothing voice of Horatio. She spoke to no one else, would see no one else.

Horatio ate, slept, showered, shaved… lived in Calleigh's room, leaving only when he knew she was asleep, and then only when he had to take work related calls. He fed her every meal, gently coaxing her to swallow the tiny bites he gave her, deliberately keeping the spoonfuls small so she wouldn't re-injure her bruised throat. He read to her, brushed her hair, held her hand as she fell asleep each night, and calmed her when the nightmares jerked her wide awake and screaming in terror. Nothing else existed for him but the battered, blonde haired angel lying in that hospital bed.

Slowly, Calleigh's wounds began to heal. Her ribs were still taped, and her wrist was in a soft cast, but her other injuries were on the mend. The stitches had been removed from the laceration on her forehead. The ligature marks on her wrists and ankles were healing. The smaller bruises were already fading, and the headaches from the concussion were growing fewer and farther between. Days passed and turned into weeks.

She began to take an interest in small things. She asked for her own robe. When Horatio brought her coffee, she quietly asked for sugar to put in it. She smiled briefly when he showed her the flowers and pink teddy bear Eric and Ryan had sent her. She went to sleep with Horatio holding her hand and the teddy bear snuggled in the crook of her elbow.

Later that night, when Alexx stopped to check in on Calleigh, she found them both sound asleep, hands clasped and the adorable teddy bear lying between them. Alexx had to smile at the sight. Calleigh still had a very, very long way to go toward recovery, but she had already made a good start. The sleeping man beside her was the main reason. If anyone could see Calleigh through this ordeal it was Horatio. Quietly, Alexx covered his sleeping form with a blanket and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

The next morning, Alexx bustled in while Horatio and Calleigh were eating breakfast. Calleigh was sitting upright in bed surrounded by pillows, and Horatio was handing her a cup of coffee. She smiled her appreciation and carefully took a sip of the steaming liquid.

"Good morning, you two." Alexx greeted them brightly. "How is my favorite patient today?"

"I'm good, Alexx." Calleigh's voice had regained a shade of her former self-confidence but was still tentative.

"Let's have a look at you, baby. If you promise you'll be good, I may let you go home today." Alexx watched her carefully for her reaction.

Calleigh smiled. A real, full smile. "I'd love that Alexx. I'll be good, I promise."

"I know you will, sugar. Now let me check you out." Alexx worked efficiently, taking Calleigh's pulse, blood pressure and temperature. She checked the healing cut on her forehead and the fading bruises on her throat. She had Calleigh take a deep breath to test the level of pain in her ribs, and was pleased when the only response was a slight grimace instead of a gasp of pain. Then she had Calleigh lean forward so she could raise the back of her gown and check the welts on her back. The marks were still deep red and raised, but they were no longer fiery hot with fever.

Satisfied, Alexx nodded her head and said, "Okay, baby, I'm going to let you go home today, but you need someone there with you for at least a week to help with the bandage on your ribs and the medicine for you back."

Calleigh's eyes locked with Horatio's and the look said it all. _Please, Horatio…I need you._

"She's coming home with me, Alexx. I'll take care of her as long as she needs," Horatio said quietly.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. Now let me get the discharge papers started and you two can get ready to leave." Alexx left to attend to the paperwork, and Horatio and Calleigh were momentarily left alone.

"Calleigh, I need a list of things you want from home. I'll have Natalia go and get whatever you need. You're staying with me until further notice." Horatio's voice was gentle but firm.

"Horatio…" her voice was choked with tears. The emotions flooding through her were too overwhelming.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. It's okay." He gently cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs softly stroking her cheeks. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She nuzzled into his comforting touch.

XXXXX

Alexx returned to see Calleigh dressed and seated on the side of the bed. Horatio was in the chair in front of her talking quietly. He stood when Alexx came in. She had several supplies with her and she quickly went through each one with him. There were new bandages for Calleigh's ribs, antibiotic ointment for her back, and two prescriptions…one for pain, the second one an antibiotic.

Then Alexx turned her back so Calleigh couldn't hear her quiet words to Horatio.

"Horatio, she's healing well physically. I'm pleased with her progress. But there is no telling just how far she has to go emotionally. She will need constant support. There will be tears for no observable reason. She'll have panic attacks and nightmares. She will try to blame herself for the attack. Sometime she will seem to shut you out. Are you ready to deal with all this? It's a very tall order, Horatio, even for you."

"Alexx…I…" the words stuck in his throat. He tried again. "Alexx, she means the world to me, I realize that now. Whatever I have to do to help her through this, I will gladly do and more."

"I've known that for along time, sugar," came Alexx' gentle but knowing reply. "I wondered when you were going to get it through that thick red head of yours." She looked at Calleigh and then back at Horatio and smiled. "My baby is in good hands."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When they arrived at Horatio's home, they found that Natalia had already dropped off the items that Calleigh had requested. Talking quietly, Horatio helped Calleigh situate her things in the guest room, just down the hall from his bedroom.

Then he said, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of hospital food. How does Italian sound?"

"I'd like that," she answered with no real enthusiasm. His sharp eyes watched her closely, but saw no need for alarm at the moment.

"Okay. You get comfortable while I fix dinner, Sweetheart." He left and headed toward the kitchen.

Truly alone now for the first time since her terrible ordeal had begun, Calleigh sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes against the mounting, nameless panic that had threatened to overwhelm her since they'd left the hospital. Desperately she took several deep breaths trying to calm herself, but had no success. The stifling sensation was too much. She fled the bedroom and headed to the kitchen, desperate for the comfort of Horatio's presence.

When she burst into the kitchen, he had his back turned and was in the process of setting the table.

"Horatio…" she was on the verge of hyperventilation, her eyes wide with terror.

He spun toward the sound of her choked cry and immediately dropped everything to rush to her. He mentally cursed himself for leaving her alone for even a moment. Being very careful not to put too much pressure on her ribs, he enfolded her in his arms and gathered her close.

"Calleigh, Calleigh it's okay. You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you."

Her heart was racing like a thoroughbred, and her breath came in panting gasps. She nestled as close to him as she could, her hands frantically grasping the front of his shirt in an effort to pull herself closer to him. Panic vibrated through her in visible waves.

"Hold me," she whimpered.

"I've got you. Shhhh. It's okay. There's no one here but us, Calleigh. You're safe. Shhhh." His hands caressed her shoulders softly.

The sound of the steady beating of his heart beneath her cheek and the low rumble of his voice that vibrated through her penetrated the haze of fear that had enshrouded her, and she began to relax in his arms.

He continued talking quietly, realizing that his voice was calming her as much as his touch, if not more so. He could feel her heartbeat slowing from its frantic pounding and heard her breathing even out.

Finally, Calleigh lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. The wild-eyed panic was gone, but there were still lingering traces of uncertainty in her green eyes.

Horatio looked down at her and smiled. "Better now, Sweetheart?" he asked softly.

She nodded hesitantly. Horatio slowly loosened his arms from around her and she stepped away from him almost shyly.

"Why don't…why don't you help me set the table? It will make things go quicker if there are two of us working at it." He didn't need the help, but she needed the distraction.

"Okay," came her soft answer, "I can do that and earn my dinner." A tiny glimmer of the sassy Calleigh that he knew shone through and he smiled.

He watched as she moved around the table, setting plates and glasses and salad bowls in place, noting that her eyes frequently searched him out for reassurance as she worked. His heart ached to see her so timid.

Calleigh said little during the meal, but she ate with good appetite, which pleased Horatio greatly.

Afterward, she helped him clear the dishes and clean up the kitchen. The little tasks seemed to steady her, to impress a sense of normalcy into her battered psyche and she soaked it up like a sponge.

When Horatio suggested coffee and dessert, she readily agreed, even smiled broadly at the prospect of cherry pie. They made their way to the living room to be more comfortable and Horatio turned on the TV. He settled himself into one end of the couch, while Calleigh took the other end, curling her legs beneath her in catlike fashion.

For a while, they watched the comedy that was on, then Horatio suggested a movie instead. He was totally unprepared for her quietly worded answer.

"Horatio, I want to take a shower."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Horatio, I want to take a shower. _They were simple words, but now it was Horatio who fought panic. The thought of sharing a shower with her…Alexx had told him she would need help, but it had never really registered that she would need help with such an intimate activity as a shower. But of course, with her broken wrist she would have to have help.

"Okay, Sweetheart. We can do that," he said as calmly as he could, forcing his voice to stay steady and not reveal the turmoil his thoughts were in at the moment.

Calling on all his reserve control, he took Calleigh's hand and led her to the master bathroom. He pulled out a soft washcloth and matching towel and set them on the vanity. Natalia had arranged Calleigh's shampoo and body wash and other necessities on the vanity as well, and Horatio gathered the items she would need. Reaching into the glass-enclosed shower, he turned on the water and set it to a soothing warmth.

Then he steeled himself for the inevitable, so that when Calleigh turned to him and asked for help in undoing her blouse, he was able to accomplish the task without his hands trembling. Any doubts that she really needed help were banished when he heard her tiny whimper of pain as she tried to lower the sleeve over her fractured wrist. Gently he eased the material off her arm. Taking a deep mental breath, he carefully helped her undo the button clasp of her slacks, and then helped her slide them down her hips. She managed her satin panties on her own.

Knowing for certain now that she couldn't manage the shower alone, Horatio settled himself to the idea of actually showering with her. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and eased out of it, keeping his movements slow and steady so he wouldn't startle her or trigger another attack of panic. He lifted his undershirt up and over his head, leaving his chest and torso bare.

Calleigh's eyes widened and fear flickered through her. When Horatio moved his hands to his belt to unfasten it the flicker turned into a lightening bolt of pure terror. Her breath hitched, and immediately he stopped undoing the belt.

"Easy, Sweetheart. You know I won't hurt you." He wasn't sure if it was the belt or the thought of him without his pants that terrified her so, but he knew he had to calm her. "I can call Natalia to come help you if you'd rather." His voice seemed to steady her and she shook her head 'no'.

Then he had an idea. "Calleigh, I'll be right back."

Quickly he returned to his room and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for…his swimming trunks. Hastily, he stepped out of his pants and into his trunks and returned to the bathroom where Calleigh was waiting.

He looked into her frightened eyes. "Better?" he asked quietly.

A slight nod was his answer.

"Okay, let's get you a shower." And he carefully helped her in.

She murmured in pleasure as the warm water sluiced over her body, soothing the aches and pains of multiple bruises. Horatio watched her begin to relax under the warmth of the pouring spray. Tipping her head back, she let the warm water stream through her hair until it was thoroughly wet. Then she wordlessly handed him the shampoo and turned her back to him so he could wash her hair. There was still a tiny flicker of discomfort in her eyes so he quietly spoke.

"Calleigh, if anything I do makes you feel the least bit uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop immediately. Can you do that for me, Sweetheart?"

"I trust you, Horatio," she whispered.

He poured a small amount of the thick liquid into his palm and immediately the smell of vanilla and jasmine surrounded them. He inhaled deeply and then began to work the shampoo into her hair, taking care not to touch the still tender place just below her hairline. Gently his fingertips massaged her scalp and worked through the heavy, wet, golden mass of her hair. Calleigh closed her eyes and let the magic of his touch soak into her battered body. Finishing his task of washing her hair, he started to gently grasp her shoulders to turn her around to rinse her hair…and felt her flinch. Immediately he removed his hands.

"Calleigh…are you okay? Do we need to stop?"

"He…he grabbed my shoulders…" her voice broke.

"Okay. Okay… Can you rinse by yourself? I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or fearful."

He stepped back away from her and watched as she closed her eyes tightly and tipped her head back under the water to rinse the shampoo from her hair. When she finished, she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Ready to wash now?" he murmured.

"I think so," she whispered.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Slow and easy does it."

He took the washcloth and lathered it well with her body wash.

Gently he began to wash the injured angel standing before him. Slowly and softly he drew the cloth over her shoulders and neck, moving with infinite care. She tipped her head forward to allow him better access to her neck, and he had to close his eyes for a moment to regain focus. When he finished her neck and shoulders, he moved to her back, begin extra careful not to cause her pain as he moved across the welts marring her creamy skin.

All the while he spoke quietly to her, words of comfort and reassurance.

Time stood still for Calleigh as Horatio continued his tender ministrations. His soothing touch was so very different from the agonizing pain she'd felt at the hands of the last man who touched her.

When he finished, Horatio gently positioned her under the streaming water to rinse away the lather. Once again he reached to gently close his hands over her shoulders, and this time he saw the trust there. It was enough to encourage his next move. Slowly her gathered her into his arms and simply held her. Her head dipped against his chest and they stood there for long minutes letting the soothing water wash over their bodies.

After some time, Horatio turned off the water and carefully helped her out of the shower. He wrapped her in the towel he had set out, and then tipped her chin up to look into her face.

"Calleigh…can you handle getting dressed, or do you want me to stay?" He wasn't pressuring her; he simply wanted to give her control of the situation.

"I think I can do it," she said. "My gown will be easy to slip on over my head."

"Okay, Sweetheart. I'm going to leave you to it. If you need me…"

He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and retreated to his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alone for the moment, Horatio sat on the edge of his bed, eyes closed, one hand wearily massaging his temples. The shower had cost him dearly. His hands still felt the softness of her naked skin. He still heard her murmurs of contentment as he relaxed under the soothing spray; still heard her soft whisper…_I trust you, Horatio._ When she had opened her eyes to look at him after rinsing her hair, he had almost leaned in and kissed her. He groaned and fiercely berated himself for feeling like this when she was so fragile. The last thing in the world she needed was for him to let his iron control slip for even a fraction of a second.

Resolutely he stood up and started to dress for bed. His normal routine was to sleep unclothed, preferring to feel the touch of clean, crisp sheets against his bare skin. But this, he realized, was no normal situation. He slipped into a pair of boxers and then hesitated as he lifted an undershirt from the top dresser drawer. He was startled out of his momentary indecision when he heard the door of the bathroom open, and quickly he slipped the shirt on.

When he turned around, Calleigh was padding softly across the room toward him. Her hair was in charming disarray around her head. Her face was slightly flushed with the heat of the shower. And she had a little girl smile on her face. She was a lovely sight in her pink satin nightgown.

"You look relaxed," he said to her when she stopped in front of him and looked up into his eyes.

"The shower was wonderful, Horatio. Thank you. I needed that. Just to wash away the feeling of his hands…" Her voice trailed off and she lowered her eyes.

"Calleigh…are you okay?"

"Horatio…I…I don't want to be alone tonight. Will…will you stay in my room…please?" Her voice held tears.

He had known this would probably happen and yet was not prepared for the surge of feelings that swamped him. Swallowing hard, he carefully chose his words.

"I'll stay with you, Calleigh, until you fall asleep…is that okay?" He kept his voice smooth and steady.

"Okay." She nodded hesitantly.

"Are you ready to call it a night? You've had a long day, Sweetheart."

"Yes, I'm very tired. Let me take my pain meds first. My ribs are aching again."

She returned to the bathroom to get her medication, giving Horatio much needed time to steady his racing heartbeat. When she came back he smiled and walked with her down the hall to her room. Smoothly he pulled back the covers and fluffed her pillow for her. Then he settled into the chair beside the bed and watched as she crawled between the sheets and pulled the covers up around her shoulders. He knew she had, at the most, 20 minutes of lucid thought left before the painkillers hit her system.

"Comfortable?" he asked quietly as she adjusted the pillow beneath her head.

"Mmm," she responded, a half smile on her lips. "It feels wonderful to be in a bed that doesn't have rails on it."

He chuckled at this comment and leaned his head back on the chair, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Calleigh."

"Good night, Horatio." Calleigh's voice was already slurring a little.

He listened to the sounds of her breathing as the medicine took effect and softly soothed her to sleep. His own eyes were heavy with tiredness, but he stayed long enough to make sure she was completely asleep. Then he stood, leaned over her and brushed a soft kiss on her cheek, and quietly left the room.

XXXXXX

Sometime around 2:00 in the morning, Horatio was jerked from the cocoon of sleep by a piercing scream from Calleigh. He vaulted out of bed and sprinted to her room. The sight that met his eyes was straight out of a hellish nightmare. She was tossing in the bed, her eyes wide open, staring but unfocused, her small fists flailing at some unseen attacker. Tears streamed down her face as she begged, "No, please…please don't hurt me again…please…"

Swiftly he knelt by the bed and called her name, "Calleigh! Sweetheart, wake up. Wake up. It's only a dream. I'm here, Calleigh. Shhhh." His words had no effect on her, so taking a calculated risk, he eased up onto the side of her bed and gathered her into his arms, gently pinning her hands against his chest.

"Calleigh, love…listen to me. You're safe with me. There's no one here but us." His hands stroked her back lightly in an effort to calm the terror that had her in its grip. She struggled in his arms, unable to grasp the reality that she was in no danger. He cuddled her even closer, let his lips graze her ear and spoke warmly to her.

"Calleigh, listen to the sound of my voice. It's me, Horatio. I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

He kept talking in that soothing, dark velvet voice of his, rocking her gently, until finally his soft words began to penetrate her senses. She grew still in his arms and stopped trying to resist him. Her cries faded to soft, tentative whimpers. Her heartbeat slowly returned to normal, and her ragged, gasping breaths became calmer.

"Horatio…" she whispered. "It's really you? I'm not still with…" the tremors started again, and Horatio quickly shushed her.

"Shhhh, Sweetheart. You're with me…safe…and he will never touch you again."

He started to loosen his arms just a bit, and she clung to him. "No! Please don't leave me."

"Calleigh…" he began. The frightened look in her eyes stopped him. He threw caution to the winds and simply picked her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

His eyes never left hers as he carried her to his bed and gently laid her down. He slipped into bed beside her and pulled the blankets up around them. She nestled against him, her head resting against his chest, her hair spread out like gold over his shoulder. Carefully he snuggled her closer and whispered softly, "Sleep now, Sweetheart. You're safe in my arms. Sleep."

"I'm afraid, Horatio. If I sleep, I'll dream…" her eyes fluttered. She was fighting both the effects of the narcotic in her system, and the lingering traces of fear.

Horatio's voice took on an intimate, soothing tone. "Calleigh, go to sleep, Sweetheart. You aren't alone. I've got you. You're safe. Go to sleep."

Finally the drug and her own tiredness was more than she could combat, and with a soft sigh she let herself drift safely off to sleep, cradled in Horatio's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The tantalizing smell of fresh brewed coffee tickled Calleigh's consciousness and she stirred, intrigued. "Mmmmm," came her contented mumble. She had only reached the edge of awareness, however, and was about to slip back into peaceful slumber when the pillow beneath her head moved. This brought her fully awake. She opened sleepy green eyes and found herself looking into the breathtaking blue of Horatio's gaze.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he murmured, his breath dancing across her bare shoulder. "Rest well?"

"I slept better than I have in weeks." Her voice was still sleep soft. "When did you get up to make coffee?" A huge yawn moved over her face and Horatio chuckled.

"Not guilty," he grinned. "I set the coffee maker for automatic last night before we went to bed."

She sighed and snuggled closer to his chest, which she had discovered was heavenly warm and comfortable. Do I have to get up now?" she asked.

"No, Sweetheart, but I do. I need to go in to the office for a few hours." He waited on her reaction, which came almost immediately.

"Work? When? How long?" She was rapidly approaching panic. "Horatio I don't want to…"

The words tumbling from her mouth stopped when he placed a finger to her lips.

"Calleigh, listen to me. I have to go to work today to tie up some details with your case. I've given Natalia the morning off, and she's coming by at about 8:30 to be with you. Sweetheart, I promise I'll be home by 1:00 or maybe just a little later."

Gently, he disentangled her from his arms and sat up. His hair was sleep tousled and somewhere during the night he had lost the undershirt he'd worn to bed. A shadow of stubble softened the strong angles of his face. He stood, reached for his robe and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be out in 20 minutes," he told her quietly.

Calleigh watched him until the bathroom door closed behind him. Tendrils of fear hovered at the edge of her mind, and she shut her eyes tightly to block out the feeling of rising panic. She knew he was right and needed to be working, but the thought of being without his strong comforting presence even for a mere few hours was enough to ignite a firestorm of fear. She quickly rolled out of bed and left the room.

When Horatio emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and shaved, and dressed for the day in his usual dark suit, Calleigh was nowhere to be seen. The bed had been neatly made, and her gown and matching robe were folded and lying on top of the pillow on the far side of the bed. His eyebrows climbed to his hairline at the implications of that small detail.

"Calleigh?" he called quietly. "Calleigh, where are you?"

He turned and made his way to her room, but found no one. Worry formed in his mind, and his steps quickened as he made his way to the kitchen. When he rounded the corner, he saw her.

She was standing quietly at the sink, looking out the window, a cup of coffee on the counter beside her. She had dressed simply in a pale pink cotton shirt and simple white, drawstring Capri pants. Her back was to him, so she didn't hear his quiet approach.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" he asked gently.

She turned at the sound of his voice and he saw the fear in her eyes. Reaching out a tender hand, he cupped the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Calleigh…Calleigh I'll be home soon, I promise." His calm voice soaked into her soul like a balm and she nodded.

At that moment the doorbell rang, announcing Natalia's arrival. Horatio hesitated, and then in a moment of weakness, he placed a soft kiss on Calleigh's trembling lips.

"I have to go, Sweetheart." His voice was heavy with regret. He left he kitchen and met Natalia at the doo. Quickly he left the house before he could think about what he'd done.

XXXXX

Back at CSI, the team eagerly gathered around Horatio, all chattering at once, all wanting to know how Calleigh was, all expressing their thoughts on what should happen to the man who had done this horrible thing to one of their own. He answered as many of their questions as he could and then reminded them that if they wanted this animal behind bars for the rest of his life, they needed to get back to their work, put the final nails in his coffin, and present the DA with an airtight case.

XXXXX

He found Frank at his desk, and sat down for briefing on the progress of the case.

"Well, Horatio, we've got a slam dunk on the rape charges. DNA locked that one up tight. But we've hit a snag on the kidnapping charge. We can put Calleigh at the beach, but we haven't been able to put him there with her definitively. Somehow the idiot managed to get to her and into the Jeep without leaving any evidence.

"Frank, he can't have just floated into the vehicle," Horatio growled. He wanted the man put away for all time, on as many charges as he could pile up against him.

"I know, man, but we just can't prove that angle. Believe me, I'm just as frustrated as you are."

"Frank, we can't prove it…yet," was Horatio's soft, menacing reply.

Frank had heard that tone many times before and knew it boded no good for Calleigh's attacker.

XXXXX

Valera was working diligently on Natalia's work, pinch hitting in her absence, when Horatio entered her lab. She looked up and greeted him.

"Horatio, I was just working on the earring from the beach scene. There seems to be some type of trace caught in the crevices of the silver work. If I can extract enough, I might be able to give you something to go on. Also, one of the stones is missing from its setting, see? It's so small I almost didn't see it."

She slid the earring under the microscope and let him look. The voice in the field of stones was obvious under the high magnification.

"Good work, Valera. Keep me posted," he said as he left the lab.

XXXXX

Horatio's next visit was with Ryan and Eric, who were both very concerned about Calleigh. They were working as though driven by demons. Calleigh's clothing from that morning was spread out on the table, and they were going through everything looking for anything, something that would point to the man's presence in her Jeep. Horatio joined them. They spent almost two hours carefully examining each article of clothing until Horatio came to the man's belt. His sharp eyes looked closely at the stitching and then widened at what he saw.

"Gentlemen, I think…I think I may have just found what we were looking for. "

He placed the belt under the microscope, adjusted the setting and took a closer look. "Hello, beautiful," he said with a broad smile.

The missing stone from Calleigh's earring glittered up at him from between the two layers of the leather belt.

XXXXX

When the man was brought into the interrogation room, Horatio was standing with his back to the door, hands on hips, his head ducked slightly. Frank shoved the man down into a chair none too gently, and Horatio slowly turned around to face him. The rage he'd felt when they found the man beating Calleigh threatened to erupt again, and Horatio had to clench his jaw to control his temper.

"Mr. Vernon Dell. Do you know what this is?" Horatio slid a crime scene photo of Calleigh's earring across the table toward him. It was magnified and showed the voice left by the missing stone.

"Looks like an earring to me," the man said nonchalantly. "Nice piece of jewelry."

"Well, my friend, that nice piece of jewelry places you in Ms. Duquesne's Jeep on the morning of her kidnapping and rap." Horatio's voice had become a soft but very menacing growl.

"Is that so? Why don't you explain how that pretty earring put's me anywhere near Blondie's Jeep." The man taunted Horatio.

Not trusting himself to speak, Horatio slid a second photo across the table at the man.

This time the photo was of the man's belt with the missing stone from the earring clearly visible, lodged in the seam.

"You see, Mr. Dell, the only was that stone could have gotten onto your belt is that you were in Ms. Duquesne's Jeep at the scene of the kidnapping."

The man sneered and looked at Horatio. "Well, I guess you got me, Red."

Horatio lunged across the table, snarling in fury and grabbed him by the collar, jerked him out of his seat and slammed him against the wall. His face was distorted with anger, his voice dripping venom.

"Yes, I've got you," he hissed. "I've got you for the kidnapping, assault, battery and rape of a Miami-Dade police officer. You'll never see daylight again."

Frank hovered nervously, not wanting to interfere, but standing ready just in case someone should happen to walk in on Horatio.

Finally, Horatio bodily threw the man back into the chair and turned his back on him.

"Take him, Frank. He disgusts me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The drive home was longer than Horatio could ever remember. Even though it was only 1:15 in the afternoon, he felt as though he had worked back to back 16 hour shifts. He was weary. The confrontation with Calleigh's rapist had taxed his control and made him tired. _Calleigh._

His mind eagerly seized on the thought of her. The memory of her soft lips beneath his, and the feeling of waking with her in his arms sent longing flooding through his veins. Impatient to hear her voice, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed as he drove.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was not Calleigh.

"Natalia? I wasn't expecting you to answer. Is everything, okay? Where is Calleigh?" Concern sharpened his voice.

"Horatio, I hope you're on your way home. She's in bad shape. For a while she did okay, but then a couple hours after you left she broke down and has been crying off and on ever since."

"I'm on my way." Horatio snapped his phone closed and flipped on the lights and siren of the Hummer. The silver SUV surged ahead, carrying him home to her.

XXXXX

Natalia quietly opened the door of Calleigh's room. The blond was lying face down on the bed, sobbing. Shaking her head with sympathetic understanding, Natalia sat down on the edge of the bed and began to softly rub Calleigh's back. The gentle touch brought Calleigh upright and she looked into Nat's warm brown eyes.

"I'm so afraid, Nat," she whimpered. "So afraid and I don't know why."

Natalia pulled Calleigh into her arms and held her close. "I know, Calleigh. I understand. The fear is the hardest thing to overcome, but you can do it. You are so strong, Cal. I know you're hurting and afraid, but you can fight this…you have to. We need you, Cal."

In her mind she added…_and Horatio needs you._

"I just talked to H. He's on his way home." The soft words worked a miraculous change in the trembling, frightened blonde in Natalia's arms.

"He's coming home?" Calleigh's voice was small and tremulous, but her tension eased a bit.

"Yes. He's on his way." Nat assured her.

"Nat?'

"Yes, Cal?"

"Thank you…for helping me." Calleigh's voice was very soft.

"More than welcome, Cal. I've been where you are. I understand."

No other words were needed, for at that moment they heard the front door open.

XXXXX

The living room was quiet and empty when Horatio stepped into the house. He made his way to his room, where he quickly shed his jacket, badge and gun, and then headed straight for Calleigh's room.

Nat and Calleigh were seated on the bed, Cal in Nat's arms, evidence of recent tears on her face.

"Ladies…" Horatio greeted them.

At the sound of his voice, Calleigh gasped and bolted from Natalia's embrace straight into the arms of Horatio. She nestled as close to him as she could get, her face hidden against the strong column of his neck. He folded her into his arms and held her tenderly.

His eyes looked a question at Natalia over the top of Calleigh's head and Nat answered quietly.

"She's been crying for a while now, and she didn't eat. Said she wasn't hungry. I'm glad you're home now, H. She needs you. You are her security right now. Please don't do this to her any more. The lab will be fine if you're away a while longer. At this stage of her recovery, even a couple of hours without your stabilizing presence was almost too much. I was able to keep her from going totally under because I've been there and knew the warning signs, but it's you she needs, Horatio."

"Thank you, Natalia." Horatio's voice held gratitude.

"Do you need me any longer? If not, I need to get to the lab."

"You can go." He told her.

On her way out, Natalia gave Calleigh's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

XXXXX

The fading sound of the door closing behind Natalia left a quiet stillness that blanketed Horatio and Calleigh.

"Hey, " he said softly, his voice a caress. "Why don't we go to the living room and get comfortable on the couch?"

Slowly he loosened his arms from around her, but kept her close to his side as they made their way to the living room. When they reached the couch, Horatio kicked off his shoes, loosened his collar, and then drew Calleigh down with him. He made himself comfortable and snuggled her into his lap, her back resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around her and her head resting on her shoulder.

"Do you know how many times I thought about you today, Calleigh?" he said as he held her.

"Why didn't you call, Horatio?" came her small voice.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just got so busy with this case."

He felt her shiver in his arms.

"He's going away for a very long time, Calleigh. There's no need to be afraid now."

He nuzzled the top of her head with his chin, brushed a light kiss against her golden hair, and then suddenly remembered the surprised he had brought her.

"Look what I brought you," he said, pulling a small evidence envelope from his shirt pocket.

"What is it?"

"Open it. I think you'll be very glad to see what's inside that little envelope."

She carefully peeled away the red tape sealing the packet, and the opened it and tipped the contents out. Her missing earring tumbled into her palm.

"Horatio you found it! Where was it? I was afraid I'd lost it for good. My daddy gave those to me for my birthday last year, and I hated to lose it." Her voice held childish delight.

"We found it at the beach, near the place your Jeep was parked. I'm sorry, Sweetheart, there's a stone missing…but I have that as well," he said, pulling out a tiny zip baggie the size of a postage stamp. "If you'd like, I'll have a jeweler reset the stone for you."

"Oh, thank you, Horatio!" She turned to smile up at him and her lips were dangerously close to his.

The ghost of the kiss from earlier came back to haunt him. He desperately wanted to feel her soft lips respond to his, but he clung to his control and didn't give in this time.

"I'm glad we found it, Calleigh." His breathing was barely even.

"Are you hungry? Natalia said you didn't eat." He grasped at the change of subject to distract himself from the temptation of her lips.

"Is it too early for dinner?" she asked shyly. "I am hungry. That cup of coffee I had for breakfast this morning wore off hours and hours ago."

"Calleigh, you can't do that," he scolded. "Your body needs food to speed the healing process. You are a stubborn thing, you know that?" The severity of his words was softened by the velvet tone of his voice. "How does Thai sound?"

"Sounds heavenly," she happily agreed.

He fished his phone from his pocket and dialed the Thai delivery service and placed their orders.

XXXXX

After a quiet dinner on the couch, Calleigh was content to snuggle closer to Horatio's chest, reveling in the security of his arms holding her close. The heat of his warm body soothed her, and she let herself relax into an almost sleeplike state. She murmured contentedly, her lips slightly grazing his neck. The sensation sent shockwaves through his body.

Horatio was fighting what would become a losing battle he was afraid. The feeling of Calleigh's body pressed to intimately against his and the total lack of resistance to his touch made the situation so very tempting. He was torn between dreading bedtime and greedily welcoming the inevitable. He knew she would end up in his bed and in his arms again. _God, Calleigh, I love you so much. Do you know what you do to me? Do you know how much I want you? _His thoughts ran rampant as he held her in his arms. Desperately he reminded himself that she needed his protection, not his errant emotions, even if it meant protection from Horatio Caine himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Calleigh would have been perfectly happy to stay in the couch for the rest of the afternoon, but Horatio knew it wasn't wise.

"Calleigh, why don't we go for a walk on the beach? It's beautiful this time of evening." He knew it might make her uncomfortable, but he also knew it would help her begin working through her fears.

"I'm not sure, Horatio...don't know if I'm ready for…"

He sat up with her still in his arms, and gently turned her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Calleigh, I will be right there with you. Sweetheart, at some point you have to begin working through this, and I will be with you every step of the way. You told me once that you trusted me…in the shower…remember?" His voice was soft and intimate. Calleigh felt it wrap around her heart and gently settle into her soul.

"Horatio there's no one else on earth that I trust like you. If you hadn't been the one who stayed with me, I would have died that day. I didn't want to live, but your voice wouldn't let me go."

"I thank you for that, Calleigh, but you know the others would have been just as protective and are just as concerned about you. Ryan and Eric worked like demons to find the evidence we needed to put that animal away for good. And Frank…Calleigh he was the one who found you. He had tears in his eyes, Sweetheart." Horatio's voice trembled a little at the memories of that morning.

"I know, Horatio. And I love them for it, but I'm just not quite ready to see them yet. Natalia was an angel today. Knowing that she's been through the same thing made it easier to be with her, but still…"

"Go on…" Horatio urged gently, realizing that Calleigh was letting some of the emotions and fear be purged as she was talking.

"Horatio there is just something about you that calms my fears, settles my emotions, and soothes the nightmares. I need you, Horatio. I need you with every fiber of my being."

With those words, Horatio felt what was left of his heart slip quietly into her grasp with no resistance. Overwhelmed, he could say nothing. Instead, he simply tightened his arms around her and held her close to his racing heart. He was hers…totally, completely, irrevocably hers. He reveled in that fact.

Finally he spoke in a hushed voice. "Come on, angel, let's go for that walk."

XXXXX

A soft ocean breeze blew across the water, and sea gulls floated overhead lazily. The sun was till a blinding orb in the sky, but with the lateness of the afternoon, the heat was bearable. Waves raced to the shore and back with a gentle crashing roar. It was an idyllic scene for the couple seated comfortably on the sand.

Horatio had changed into soft, worn blue jeans and a simple blue polo that matched the color of his eyes. His shoes were lying beside him, his bare feet partially buried in the sand.

Calleigh still had on the pink shirt and white Capri's she'd worn that morning. Her hair was loose and stirred softly around her face and neck with each breath of salt air that caressed them.

"He caught me by surprise…" she whispered softly. "I wasn't careful enough."

"Calleigh don't." Horatio stopped her. He easily gripped her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. "You are in no way responsible for what happened to you. Do you understand me, Calleigh? This man…this animal did this to you. It was not your fault."

At that moment, Horatio's phone rang. He checked the caller ID. _Tripp_

"Calleigh, it's Frank. Do you mind if I take the call?" At her nod, Horatio flipped open the phone and answered.

"Horatio. What have we got Frank? This evening? I think that might be okay. Just a minute."

He held the phone to his chest to muffle the sound and turned to look at Calleigh.

"Sweetheart, Frank asked if you would feel comfortable with his coming to visit briefly this evening."

He left the statement open ended and waited for her reply.

She was hesitant, but finally nodded an okay. Her mind replayed snatches of memory from that day, and one of the more comforting memories was the gruff sound of Frank's voice alongside Horatio's.

"Are you certain? If you're not ready for that, he will understand."

"It's okay, Horatio as long as you're with me."

"Always, angel," Horatio answered and turned back to Frank on the phone.

"See you at 6:00 Frank. That okay?"

Horatio stood up and reached a hand toward Calleigh to help her stand. Smoothly he pulled her to her feet and helped her dust off the sand. Then hand in hand they made their way back to the Hummer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Back at Horatio's home, Calleigh took the time to freshen her face after being out in the sun and salt air. She started to brush her silky hair, but winced when the movement hurt both her wrist and ribs.

"Horatio, I need some help," she called.

"How's that, Sweetheart?" he answered as he walked into the bathroom. He moved to stand behind her at the mirror and his eyes drank in the sight of her. Her hair was slightly windblown from their walk on the beach, her cheeks were pink with sun, and her eyes were sparkling with contentment. She had never looked lovelier to him than she did at that moment.

"Can you brush my hair for me…please?" She smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

Taking the brush from the counter, he began to gently smooth the tangles from the golden hair. Slow gentle strokes from the crown of her head to the ends of her hair had her almost purring with enjoyment.

"Mmmm, you're hired," she said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Calleigh. Any time." His voice was quiet and thoughtful.

They were seated in the living room drinking tall glasses of sweet, iced tea when Frank arrived. The sound of the doorbell broke the companionable quietness, which had fallen in the softly lit living room, and Horatio saw rather than heard Calleigh's tiny, startled intake of breath. He stepped over to her, knelt down in front of her and placed both hands gently on her arms.

Looking into her eyes, he said, "Calleigh you were startled. I can tell Frank you aren't ready to see anyone else right now if that's what you need."

"No, I'll be okay. Just stay close to me." Her eyes clung to his.

"I'm right here, Sweetheart." He said and then went to answer the door.

Calleigh heard as the men exchanged quiet greetings and then heard their footsteps as they approached the living room. Her first instinct was to run. She couldn't deal with knowing that Frank had seen her in the condition she'd been in; bloody, barely lucid and naked. Somehow that knowledge made her feel vulnerable, exposed and so very defenseless. Had it not been for the calming tones of Horatio's voice as the entered the living room, she would have fled to her bedroom and locked the door. She knew that Frank would never hurt her, but the fear and the shame refused to leave her. She let her eyes seek out Horatio's face as he crossed the room to stand in front of her and he immediately notice the panic in her eyes.

"Easy, Sweetheart. It's okay. It's okay. Do you need a minute?" His body shielded her from Frank's sight and she leaned her head against Horatio's chest for a second to regain her composure.

"I'll be okay," she whispered. "I have to be." And saying that, she stepped out from behind Horatio and looked toward Frank,

His kind eyes smiled at her, and she nodded to him.

"Frank, it's good to see you... I never had a chance to thank you. You were there with Horatio when the paramedics came. I remember hearing your voice. It's one of the few things I do remember clearly." Her voice was soft and halting, emotion threatening to break the tenuous control she had put together.

Tears welled up in Frank's eyes but he fought them back and simpy said, "Calleigh, I'm so glad you're doing better. I wanted to..." he stopped, his voice suddenly choked with feeling. "Calleigh we could have lost you. I was so afraid. I've lost so many friends on the force over the years, and the thought of losing you was almost more than I could bear. Please forgive my saying this, but you're very special to me, Calleigh, like a daughter."

She was moved by his emotion, and ignoring her own emotional discomfort, she shyly reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck in a quick hug.

"Thank you, Frank," she whispered before moving back to stand by Horatio's side.

Horatio wrapped a steadying arm around her waist and looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"How about a glass of tea, Frank? Calleigh makes a mean pitcher of sweet tea," Horatio offered.

"No thanks, H. I need to get along now. Didn't plan to stay long, just wanted to check on Calleigh."

"I understand, Frank. Thanks for stopping by. We'll see you."

When he returned from walking Frank to the door, he didn't need to ask if she was okay. He simply gathered Calleigh into his arms and held her close. Her body trembled and he realized just how much the short episode had cost her.

"Calleigh," he whispered. "Was it too much, Sweetheart?"

She buried her face against him and said, "It brought back so many memories." Tears began to slip down her face.

Horatio lifted one hand to the side of her face to wipe the tears from her cheek, and immediately knew he'd crossed into dangerous territory. The sight of her upturned face, her lashes jeweled with tears, and the feeling of her body so close to his broke him. He bent his head and covered her lips in a hungry kiss. His heart threatened to beat out of control when he felt her hesitant response. His hands tentatively slid down from her shoulders to her waist, gently molding her more closely to him. His mouth rocked over her slowly and sweetly, coaxing a deeper response from her. She whimpered softly and tensed.

Calleigh felt like she was standing on a high cliff about to fall off. The reaction Horaito was causing in her made her dizzy. She wanted to give him everything, but the fear held her back.

Horatio felt that fear and pulled back to look into her eyes. He saw panic and confusion battling for dominance, but he alse saw trust in her gaze.

"Calleigh, I..." Words failed him, so he just held her tightly, relieved when she snuggled close to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the evening passed, uneventful. Horatio sat at the mahogany desk in the corner of the living room, quietly working on some casework he had brought home. Calleigh was curled up in the corner of the couch, watching TV. Quiet filled the house.

After working for some time, Horatio yawned and leaned back in his chair to stretch cramped back muscles. He reached to turn off the desk lamp and happened to see his watch as he did…10:30. He was instantly aware of just how tired he was. Without turning to look he called over his shoulder. "Calleigh, it's getting late, Sweetheart. Let's call it a night."

No answer. He turned to look and the sight melted his heart.

Calleigh had gone to sleep on the couch, he head pillowed on her arm, which was draped over the end of the couch. Golden hair had fallen like a waterfall across her shoulder. Her legs were curled up under her, and the remote had dropped into her lap. She looked so peaceful. He hated to disturb her, but knew she would be aching and sore in the morning if he let her sleep like that, so he knelt down by the side of the couch and quietly spoke her name.

"Calleigh," his low voice called. She stirred, but didn't wake.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, wake up." This time he gently shook her shoulder.

She gasped and started up, her eyes wide with fear until she saw him.

"Horatio…I didn't mean to…I must have…how long was I asleep…what time is it?" All this came tumbling out in a rush.

Horatio chuckled. "Easy, Sweetheart. No worries. Sleep is exactly what you needed. And it's 10:35. Ready for bed?"

She yawned before answering. "Yes, bed sounds heavenly. It's been a long day."

Horatio helped her stand, and grinned slightly when she winced at the returning blood flow in her feet.

"It tickles," she laughed. The sound was like sweet music to his ears. It had been far too long since he'd heard her laugh.

She headed off down the hall while he turned off the remaining lamps and the TV, plunging the living room into velvet darkness.

Calleigh was already in the bathroom when he reached the bedroom, and rather than disturb her he began to undress standing by the bed. His shirt was first, followed by his undershirt. Next he slid the belt from his pants, and had just begun to unzip them when he heard the bathroom door open behind him. Instinctively he stilled his hands. Refastening the button on the waistband to keep the pants up around his hips, he turned to face her.

She was standing there wide-eyed watching him. Fear, embarrassment and something close to admiration crossed her face in the span of a second. He crossed the distance between them and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calleigh, I can finish in the bathroom if this makes you uneasy," he said, quietly.

"I'm okay, Horatio," she answered softly.

"Are you sure?" he murmured.

She nodded and started to leave the room.

"Calleigh…Calleigh where are you going?"

"To my room, Horatio. I'm tired." Her voice held a strange note he'd not heard before.

He reached out and carefully caught her arm, turning her back around gently to face him.

"Calleigh…I frightened you when I kissed you, didn't I?" His eyes searched hers desperately.

Calleigh tried to pull away from his gentle hold, but it was a halfhearted effort at best. Fear screamed through her mind along with a fair amount of awareness and confusion.

She stammered out an answer.

"No…no, that's not it… I just…Horatio I can't keep clinging to you all the time. I've got to start being stronger…I have to do this on my own…I have to…"

His finger covered her lips and then gently traced them, halting her words.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart…come to bed…with me." His voice had taken on a soft, intimate tone, caressing and tender. It vibrated through her senses and she felt the infant stirring of response.

Her eyes filled with tears and she rested her head against his bare chest, sighing with relief when his arms came around her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she finally admitted. "I'm so afraid to sleep alone."

She looked up at him and he smiled and then turned them both toward the bed. He pulled back the covers, and helped her in. Then he slid in beside her, opened his arms to her and snuggled her close. Finally he reached toward the bedside lamb table and turned out the light.

"Good night, Calleigh," he murmured as he brushed a light kiss across her cheek.

"G'night, Horatio…" She was asleep almost before the words left her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The nightmares were worse that night than they'd ever been. He'd almost expected that, since she had been talking about the incident during the day, opening up little by little and letting go of bits and pieces of the fear.

Five times during the night, he'd wakened to the sounds of her terrified cries. Each time he'd held her close, and stroked her back and shoulders, murmuring soft words of reassurance and love, his voice an extension of his hands, stroking across her senses, soothing and sensual. He had to admit to himself that he was making love to her with his voice each time the fear drove her into his arms. His voice caressed her as surely as his hands, and each time she clung to him with such trust that it shook him to his very soul.

The morning sun streaming through the window found them wrapped in tangled sheets, asleep yet still exhausted from the rough night. Horatio woke first. Calleigh's head was resting on his chest, on hand loosely draped across his waist, the other somewhere beneath her relaxed body. Their legs were entwined, her thigh resting between his legs intimately, a fact that made itself known to Horatio in no uncertain terms when Calleigh stretched and moved. Sensual awareness shot through him and he groaned.

"Calleigh, are you awake, Sweetheart?" he whispered urgently.

"I don't want to be, but I am," she mumbled, not yet fully aware of the impact she was having on him.

She moved again, and this time she came fully awake. The heat of his arousal burned through the thin material of her gown and her face flushed bright pink. Her eyes locked with his and saw the unmasked desire smoldering in his gaze.

"Horatio, I…" her voice failed her, and confusion quickly turned into something close to panic.

In a heartbeat, she rolled away from him and lay flat on her stomach. Fine tremors raced through her like quicksilver. She was aware of two things simultaneously. Warring for possession of her thoughts was overwhelming fear, and a growing desire to respond to Horatio's touch and voice.

Horatio sat up quickly and reached for her, but then pulled his hand away, choosing instead to reach out with his voice.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart…don't shut me out, please." He stroked her back tentatively then, his hand making soothing patterns against the slick satin of her gown. "Calleigh, I'm sorry I frightened you. Please don't shut me out. We need to talk about this, but I'll let you tell me when you're ready." His voice was soft, caressing,...pleading.

She kept her face buried in the pillow and gave him no response.

"Calleigh, angel, you know I wouldn't hurt you for the world. Look at me, Sweetheart, please."

Cautiously she rolled over to look up at him. His heart cringed at the fear he saw in her gaze, and he silently cursed himself for allowing her to see just how much she affected him physically. Fully expecting her to push him away, he reached a hand to cup the side of her face. Relief exploded through him when she did not. Instead, she nuzzled into his palm like a frightened child seeking comfort. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and then softly traced the outline of her lips. Her green clung to his blue ones, and he saw the battle raging there. Tears welled up and trickled down the side of her face.

"Horatio…" her voice was choked. "Just be patient with me. I'm still afraid to trust beyond a certain point…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Oh Calleigh, I'll give you all the time in the world." His heart was in his throat as he leaned down toward her. He stopped a mere breath away from her lips, waiting for her to allow him permission.

Her eyes fluttered shut and he felt her lips move hesitantly beneath his. Gently he kissed her, taking great care not to touch her anywhere else for fear of panicking her. Sighing softly, he pulled back to look into her eyes. Giving her a reassuring smile, he sat up and reached for his robe.

"You get first shot at the shower, Sweetheart. I'll go make coffee for us." His calm, sure voice steadied her. "You want sugar and lots of it, right?"

"Yes, sugar." A tiny smile graced her lips and the double entendre was not lost on him. That was the old Calleigh talking…sweet and sassy.

He left for the kitchen with a lighter heart than he'd had in many days. His angel was on the mend, still wounded but learning to trust and smile again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Over the next several weeks the team began dropping by, and one by one, Calleigh let them in, allowed them close, first Natalia then Alexx. Finally Ryan and Eric regained her trust. She knew they were the most hurt by her battle with the stifling fear of men, and in little ways she tried to make it up to them. They stopped by for drinks one evening and Calleigh surprised them with a batch of caramel brownies. If they hadn't been before, they were immediately and forever her willing servants after that. Frank had been over several times, and had eaten dinner with them once when Horatio had, on the spur of the moment, created a truly wonderful Italian meal. Even Rick Stetler had stopped by and was genuinely concerned about Calleigh's welfare.

Hours melted into days, and days became a comfortable pattern with Calleigh. Nighttime always found her sleeping peacefully in Horatio's arms, even though the nightmares invaded her sleep far less frequently than before. Coffee and quiet conversation filled her mornings and she was no longer panicked when he left for work after breakfast. She smiled and laughed often, and found enjoyment in simple things again. Her joy knew no bounds when Horatio brought home her badge and gun from work one evening and presented them to her as a surprise. She spent hours that night, cleaning and lovingly handling the weapon.

Calleigh was well on her way back to being the sweet "steel magnolia" they all knew and loved before this horrid ordeal began, and they were thrilled beyond measure.

XXXXX

Calleigh was standing in the kitchen keeping a close eye on the dinner she was preparing when Horatio came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and placed tiny soft kisses across her shoulder. They had progressed to the point that Horatio knew she was comfortable with his caresses and he never missed an opportunity to touch her. Little by little she was coming alive again.

"Mmmm," she murmured. "I'm glad you're home, Handsome. How was work today?"

"It was work, Sweetheart." Looking over her shoulder at the food simmering on the stove, he asked, "Can this wait a few minutes, Cal? In need to show you something."

He took her hand and led her to the table, pulling out a chair and seating her with a gallant flourish of his hand. She grinned and teased him, "Such a gentleman, Lieutenant. What prompted such a display from you?"

He pulled a sheaf of papers from inside his jacket and placed them on the table in front of her. Her eyes fell on the top page and saw the words. **Medical Release to Return to Work.** Work. She went still. Horatio's hands settled onto her shoulders, absorbing the near invisible tremors that began to radiate through her body.

"I talked to Alexx today, and she has completely released you to return to the lab, Calleigh." His voice rumbled from above her.

Finally, she thawed from her frozen immobility and turned to look up at him. "I don't…I don't know if…if I'm ready emotionally, Horatio. It's been so long since I've been in the building. What will happen if…if it all comes crashing back, and I…"

Horatio knelt beside her and took both her hands in his. "If it happens, I will be right there with you. We will get through this together, Calleigh. Trust me. You're ready. And you knew you had to face it eventually." He reached and caressed her face with one hand and then cleared his throat nervously. "Speaking of together…Calleigh these last few weeks have been something I've cherished. I've grown accustomed to having you in my home, in my life, in my arms every morning. I don't want that to end when you come back to work. Calleigh what I'm saying is…I love you. Can we make this a permanent arrangement? Is it too much to hope that you feel the same way?"

By this time Calleigh's heart was racing. During this whole speech, she had sat there in wonderment, her eyes filled with tears, not daring to believe what she was hearing. Through all these weeks, he'd been her rock, her security, her lifeline. Her heart leapt at the thought of him as her lover, the one who could fully restore her. She understood why she'd been so frightened of his caresses in the beginning, but now she understood why she craved them. His loving patience and gentle touch had been part of the healing balm that had rescued her and re-awakened her as a woman.

"Horatio…" her eyes spoke volumes. "Horatio, I love you…I think I have for a long time."

He pulled her into his arms and covered her lips in a deep, hungry kiss. Finally he broke away and looked into her eyes.

"Calleigh, Calleigh oh, how I love you." He fished in his pocket and brought out a tiny, velvet jeweler's box. "Sweetheart, I want this to be official. I've hid my feelings for five years and it took almost losing you to make me face them. Now I want the world to know how I feel about you." He touched a tiny catch on the box and the lid sprang open. Nestled inside was a gorgeous diamond ring, the center stone flanked by two beautiful marquis cut emeralds.

"Horatio…" she was overwhelmed.

Gently he slid the ring onto her finger, and placed a tender kiss on it. Then he looked up at her with a smile.

"I love you, Calleigh Duquesne."

"And I love you, Horatio."

They were both reaching another kiss when Calleigh noticed the faint smell of her neglected dinner slightly overcooking. With a squeal of dismay, she broke out of his arms and dashed to the stove. Fortunately the food wasn't a total loss, but the asparagus was cooked slightly dry.

She threw a pretend angry look over her shoulder at Horatio. "Horatio Caine, do you see what you just caused? Almost ruined our dinner." The penitent, little boy look on his handsome face caused her to dissolve into a fit of giggles. "You are incorrigible, Horatio."

"And you are adorable, Sweetheart," he quipped, dropping a sweet kiss on her lips before he released her to tend their almost ruined dinner.

"What are we having, by the way?" He asked on the way out of the kitchen.

"Burnt offering for you," she teased, laughing.

"I can hardly wait."

And he sauntered off down the hallway to their bedroom, chuckling to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

That evening after dinner found Horatio and Calleigh snuggled together on the couch. Time melted away without their notice. They were too intent on their quiet conversation, declarations of love and gentle intimate caresses that promised to build into much, much more. Horatio held her close to him, their bodies wrapped in an intimate embrace, lips moving together in slow discovery. His hands moved softly over her body, testing the limits of how far she was ready to go with their physical expressions of love. She whimpered in pleasure when he lightly brushed a hand over her breast.

"Calleigh," he murmured in a husky whisper, "am I moving too fast? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Horatio…" Her voice trembled.

"Yes, angel," he whispered. His lips trailed warm, moist kisses along her neck, and Calleigh lost all ability to think straight when he gently nipped at the soft skin of her throat.

Desire flooded her veins as Horatio continued his sensual exploration. His hand slowly unfastened the buttons of her shirt, stopping between each one to allow her to acclimate herself to his intent. When the garment was completely unbuttoned, he carefully opened the front and then looked into her eyes.

"Calleigh do you trust me?" he whispered. His eyes drank in the beauty of her creamy skin and the delicate swell of her breasts peeking out from the lacy bra she was wearing.

"Horatio…touch me…" she breathed.

Horatio felt tears sting his eyes at her absolute trust and almost reverently bent his head to brush kisses along her collarbone.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…" his warm breath whispered over her skin.

He let his hands settle against her ribs and slowly work their way upward until he was softly cupping her breasts. His thumbs lightly grazed her through her bra. Her breath caught at the touch, and he stilled his hands, letting his mouth caress her instead. His lips moved across her throat and his voice slid silken and seductive across her skin.

"Calleigh, you are so beautiful, so very beautiful." Tiny feathery kisses eased her momentary unease, and she arched her back against him, pushing herself into his hands.

Taking her silent cue, Horatio continued his loving touch, one hand slowly drifting lower to rest at her hip. He continued showering kisses over her body, seemingly intent on loving away every trace of discomfort. His hands and mouth were moving her beyond fear into a realm of need and desire. Sensing her trust in him, he gently grasped the zipper of her slacks and waited for her to give him permission. All the while, his mouth was moving moistly over her neck and shoulders, sending tiny jolts of pleasure through her.

"Horatio…I…" her voice was breathless. He raised his head to look down into her eyes and saw desire battling with fear.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, you know I would never hurt you." His low soft voice slid through her senses. "Do we need to stop, angel? I won't do anything that you don't feel ready for."

"Horatio…lo…love…love me…" her voice trembled and her eyes clung to his.

"Calleigh, such trust…" his voice caught as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly. At the same time he carefully lowered the zipper of her pants. Again he gave her time to adjust to the sensation of vulnerability. And again he let his lips soothe her lingering uncertainty. Finally he gently began to ease the material down her hips, stopping frequently to kiss and caress her as he did.

At last he slid the garment completely off her legs. She lay there in his arms, her eyes locked with his, her body trembling with need, desire and the last remnants of fear. Slowing things down a bit, he returned to her lips and recaptured them in a lingering kiss. Cautiously he probed them apart to taste the sweetness of her mouth. Calleigh was intoxicated with the way he made desire and pleasure sure through her body with every touch and every kiss.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Horatio sat up, and with his eyes never leaving hers began to slowly unbutton his shirt. His heart raced when Calleigh reached to still his hands. "Let me…" she whispered. The feeling of her soft hands undressing him almost undid his control, but he forced his own desire down, fiercely determined to do nothing that would tarnish the beauty of her reawakening. When she reached his belt, her fingers trembled slightly and stilled, but then she bravely continued with her task. At last his clothes joined hers in a pile on the floor, and he gently stretched himself out alongside her.

"Calleigh, I can still stop if this is too much for you right now," he murmured even as his lips grazed along her neck.

"Love me, Horatio. Help me forget…" Her words went straight to his heart.

"Oh, Sweetheart." He groaned and slowly, carefully positioned himself above her. "Tell me if it hurts angel, even the tiniest bit."

She nodded and softly bit her bottom lip.

A tiny cry escaped her lips as he tenderly and very slowly eased into her. Stilling his motion, he kissed her softly, his entire body attuned to hers, waiting for any sign of discomfort. He gave her time to adjust to the sensation of him buried deep inside her.

"Are you okay, angel?" he asked in a sensual whisper.

In response he felt her body move hesitantly but with purpose beneath his. Understanding her unspoken request, he held himself absolutely still and let her move against him. his mouth moved moistly over her neck and shoulders, whispering endearments and love as she rocked slowly upward against his hardness. Her movements against him were pure sensual torture, but still he held himself almost motionless, letting her set the pace as passion slowly built inside her. He felt the beginnings of tension deep within her, heard her breathing become uneven, and whispered in her ear.

"Sweetheart let the pleasure take you. I won't let you fall anywhere but into my arms and my heart. I've got you. Let go, Calleigh."

His dark velvet voice, the same voice that had steadied and calmed her before, now had her in a fever pitch of need. Her movements became more and more desperate as her pleasure grew with each stroke along his manhood.

"Horatio…Horatio…" her eyes widened as she felt the cleansing release flood through her body, washing away the fear and the pain.

"Calleigh…" he whispered her name and with one deep thrust he let go his control and came with her.

Afterward, he cuddled her close in his arms, quietly reassuring her, whispering words of love. She nuzzled against him whimpering his name softly.

"Sweetheart?" he asked softly. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I feel whole again, Horatio," she breathed against his neck.

The beauty of her words brought tears to his eyes.

Finally he stood from the couch, lifted her into his arms, and made his way to the bedroom. Somehow he instinctively knew there would be no nightmares this night, only peaceful restoring sleep.

Easing back the covers, he gently laid her down and then joined her. His arms went around hr and snuggled her close, her back against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sleep well, angel. Tomorrow is a big day." He dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"I know, I just hope I'm ready," she sighed.

"You will be sweetheart. I'll be there with you. Now get some sleep, angel."

"Good night, Horatio."

"Good night, Calleigh."

Sleep took them both quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The harsh ringing of the alarm rudely interrupted Calleigh's dream. She groaned in protest and reached her hand from under the covers to flap it blindly at the clock on the night stand. She succeeded in knocking it off into the floor, which did at least silence its grating sound.

"Why did you have to set the alarm so early, Horatio?" she grumbled.

There was no answer from his side of the bed.

She raised herself up on one elbow and focused sleepy green eyes toward his pillow. There was only an indention where his head had lain.

"Horatio?" And then she heard the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. Her first thought was to snuggle back down under the covers until he finished and then go shower, but then another even more pleasing idea occurred to her. For a moment yet, she lay there, reliving the night before… _his hands had been so gentle, his loving so tender and sweet… _her body warmed at the remembered pleasure of his caresses and she smiled as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

She got out of bed and slipped on her robe and headed for the bathroom. It was warm and steamy when she opened the door. The sound of the shower masked her approach and she quietly untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. Then in near silence she opened the glass doors of the shower enclosure and let herself in. Horatio's back was to her and for a moment she just stared at the sight.

Water and lather slid over his skin, leaving Calleigh aching to slide her hands over him. The muscles of his broad shoulders rippled and flexed as he moved. His back tapered to a slim waist and perfectly toned hips and butt. Strong muscles graced the length of his legs.

Stepping close to him, she slid her arms around his waist and molded herself to his back. His grunt of surprise quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as she began to stroke her hands over the satiny, wet skin of his chest and press little kisses along his back. He turned in her arms and looked down at her as she continued running her hands over him. His eyes darkened with desire.

"Calleigh," he murmured, "I didn't intend to wake you this early," he began and then choked out her name as she slid her hand between their bodies and grasped him lightly.

"God, Cal…" he was having trouble breathing. He shuddered as she lightly grazed along his length with her fingernails. "Sweetheart, I…" then he just stopped trying to think and leaned in to kiss her, his mouth opening moistly over hers, drinking deeply from her. Without more prelude, he pulled her up into his arms, settled her legs around his waist and slid smoothly into her. The heat from the shower and the slick, wet heat of her body surrounding him made it impossible to hold back. His arms held her firmly as he stroked into her deeply, burying himself completely with every thrust.

Calleigh held onto his shoulders and let her body move in time with his. Each thrust sent pleasure cascading through her. She felt the tension begin low in her body, coiling tightly. Throwing her head back, she gave herself to the overwhelming pleasure that splintered through her. At the same time, Horatio gave one final deep thrust and followed her freefall. Her name fell from his lips as he rode the dizzying aftermath of release.

Still holding her in his arms, he leaned weakly against the back wall of the shower, feeling his heart settle back into a normal rhythm and his breathing even out. He could feel Calleigh's heartbeat against his chest where she had collapsed against him after her climax.

"Now that," he chuckled, "is the way to say good morning."

Carefully he set her back on her feet, keeping her in the loose circle of his arms. She snuggled close to him, softly kissing his chest.

"Do we really have to go to work today?" she asked, looking up at him finally.

Laughter rumbled through his chest and vibrated through her fingers pleasantly. "I'm afraid we do, Sweetheart. Now…shall we finish my interrupted shower for one? It's become a duet now it seems." He winked at her. "You get to do the honors, angel."

"Gladly. Since I won't be able to touch you at work, I'd better get my fill now right?" Her eyes pled with him for more time.

Breath lodged somewhere deep in his throat and he had to swallow hard to speak. "Calleigh, you keep talking like that and we won't make it to work." His warning was softly worded.

"Maybe that's what I want," she said, lightly stroking up and down his arms.

"Calleigh, stop." His eyes belied the firmness of his tone. He wanted her again, wanted it mightily, but knew they had to surrender their own personal wants to duty. And duty demanded that they be at work in less than two hours.

Sighing in resignation, Calleigh took the washcloth, re-lathered it, and began washing Horatio's splendid body. She wasn't above teasing him a bit, however as her hands glided over him. She dropped soft kisses on his skin as she worked, and Horatio closed his eyes in sheer bliss. Finally she finished and gave him a little shove back under the streaming water. He spluttered when the water cascaded over his face.

"You are an imp, Calleigh," he gasped out, wiping his hands over his face to clear the water from his eyes. "Now stand still and let me wash you."

His hands returned her sensual torture as he drew the soaped cloth seductively over her body. Calleigh was trembling and weak with rekindled need by the time Horatio finished and held her firmly under the water to rinse her. Ignoring the desire singing through his own veins, he turned off the water and gently nudged her toward the shower doors. He helped her out and reached for the towel he had set aside for himself. Gently he dried her, and then wrapped the towel around his own waist.

"Calleigh, go get dressed. We have to be there in just over an hour." Regret laced his voice.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Horatio emerged from the bathroom, Calleigh was standing in front of the dresser mirror, gazing at her reflection. She had donned light weight, black slacks and a cream colored, sleeveless top. Her hair was gathered loosely in a stunning silver clasp. Her badge was clipped to her belt on one side, and on the other, her .45 nestled snuggly against her waist. She saw his reflection in the mirror and turned to face him. He saw her uncertainty immediately and crossed the distance to stand in front of her. Settling his hands on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes.

"Calleigh, I'm not going to lie and tell you today will be easy. And you know I can't be with you every second, but I'll be with you as much as I can. If it gets to be too much, I'm on my cell." His voice stroked over her senses, calming her. "You'll be okay, Sweetheart."

He pulled her close and captured her lips in a soft kiss, then stepped back.

"We need to go, Calleigh."

XXXXX

All during the ride to headquarters, Horatio's hand never let go of hers. He kept up a running patter of conversation, knowing intimately just how great an effect his voice had on her. Now he was counting on that very fact to help ground her and give her the extra courage to face what he knew would be a very trying day for her. When they pulled into the parking lot, he felt Calleigh tense.

"Calleigh look at me," he ordered softly. He received no response, so he gently gripped her chin and turned her face toward his. Tears swam in her eyes. "Sweetheart, you will be okay. I'll be in the building and I'll be there in a heartbeat if you call me. Trust me, angel."

"Okay." She looked at him, clinging to the sound of his voice and the touch of his hand.

Once more before he opened the door to step out, Horatio leaned across to her and kissed her sweetly. "Ready?" he asked quietly.

"I guess I have to be," she answered.

XXXXX

When they walked in the front doors, the first person who saw them was Eric. An enormous grin spread across his handsome face, and he hastened toward them. Calleigh fought back the impulse to throw herself into Horatio's arms and hide. Then she felt his hand settle on her back along her waist with comforting pressure.

"Easy, angel," he murmured, his tone intimate and low enough that only Calleigh heard him. That voice. It was her lifeline.

"Calleigh! It's great to have you back," Eric enthused. He took the liberty of wrapping her in a close hug. She only barely caught herself before she could shove him away.

"I won't lie, Eric. I'm a little nervous about being back. It's been so long, and I'm a little rusty around the edges."

"It will come back to you, Cal. Put a .9mm in your hands and let you cut loose in the gun lab, and you'll be just fine." He grinned and then shifting the papers in his hands, he told her, "If you need me, I'll be around."

"Thanks, Eric."

Her eyes sought Horatio's. "I don't know if I can do this, Handsome," she whispered after Eric had gone.

"Yes, you can, Sweetheart. That sassy, steel magnolia we all love and know is still in there. Give her time and she'll be right back at top speed. But a word of advice, angel…ease back into things today. Don't try to solve all the backlogged cases before lunch." His light teasing tone prompted a small smile from her.

"That's my love," he smiled into her eyes, willing his courage into her.

Nodding acknowledgement to those who greeted them as they passed, Horatio and Calleigh made their way to her office together. He opened the door for her and stepped inside. When she turned on the lights, the first thing she saw was the gorgeous arrangement of flowers on her desk.

She gasped in surprised pleasure. "Horatio, did you do this?" Her eyes were wide with delight.

"Yes, angel. I did. I wanted you to know just how much I love you, especially today." He grasped her left hand, raised it to his lips and kissed the sparkling ring on her finger. Looking deep into her eyes, he said solemnly, "I love you, Calleigh Duquesne."

"I love you, Horatio." Her voice trembled a little.

Then regardless of anyone who could see them, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her. Finally he very reluctantly released her and turned to go.

"I'll see you at lunch, Sweetheart."

Then he was gone and Calleigh was left to reacquaint herself with the reality of ballistics and crime scene investigation.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The rest of the morning passed in a kind of blur for Calleigh. Most of her time was spent re-familiarizing herself with her lab and office. Whoever had been working in her absence had not been the neat sort and had left several messes that Calleigh immediately set about correcting. After restoring order to her domain, she stood for almost an hour in the gun vault, mentally testing herself by reciting the names of all the weapons stored there and the type of ammunition each one fired.

Several people stopped by, and each time the greeting and almost obligatory hug wore away another shred of Calleigh's composure. They meant well, but it was beginning to tell on her. Ryan had slipped in and given her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He'd been there too when they'd found her. Frank stopped by and brought her a fresh cup of coffee which she accepted gratefully. Valera offered to bring her lunch. Rick dropped in momentarily to check on her.

Natalia, she welcomed warmly. When the brunette's arms went around her in a warm hug, Calleigh felt almost as safe as she did in Horatio's arms.

"Cal, it's so good to have you back," Natalia said. "This place just hasn't been the same without you."

"Thanks, Nat. I owe you so much for what you did to help me." Calleigh's voice broke with emotion. "I wouldn't have made it that day without you."

"Yes, you would have, Cal. You're stronger than that. But I'm glad I could help a little." Her warm brown eyes smiled into Calleigh's green ones. "Any time you need me, let me know. I'll be close."

Not long after Natalia left, Alexx stopped in to talk to her. The ME hugged her and then held her away to look at her.

"Baby, you look wonderful. And I believe you've gained a little weight. Good for you. Horatio must be feeding you well, not to mention adding to your already impressive jewelry collection."

This comment made Calleigh blush, and Alexx, ever the observant one, did not miss it.

"Come on, baby, did you really think I'd miss that beautiful ring on your finger? Now has Alexx ever missed something that important?" She smiled at Calleigh and put her at ease. "It's about damned time that man came to his senses about you, honey. I just hate that it took all this pain to get his attention. Men, sometimes." Calleigh grinned outright at that statement.

She hugged Calleigh again and turned to go. "If you need to talk, baby, you know where to find me."

She started out the door, but stopped when Calleigh quickly threw her arms around her and hugged her. "Thanks, Alexx. I owe you so very much."

"You don't owe me anything but to be happy with Horatio, baby. Do that for me and I'll be more than repaid."

XXXXX

Finally it was quiet in Calleigh's lab again. She sat with her eyes closed for a moment, absorbing the stillness and trying to settle nerves that had become frayed during the course of the morning. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Horatio quietly open the door. His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of her.

"Calleigh," he spoke quietly so he wouldn't startle her.

"Horatio!" She gave a glad little cry and flew into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly, hiding her face against his neck.

"Hmmm," he murmured. "I take it you're glad to see me?"

"Just hold me," she whispered.

"I've got you, Sweetheart."

For a long time they stood there, swaying slightly as he held her close to him. She closed her eyes and soaked in the feeling of his warm body sheltering hers.

Finally he gently disentangled himself from her hold and looked down into her eyes.

"Are you ready for lunch, angel?" he asked. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, I'm starving," she answered, "but not for food." Her voice had taken on a sensual tone and it caught Horatio flatfooted. He drew in a startled breath.

"Calleigh, don't say things like that," he warned her softly after catching his breath again. "I want you too, Sweetheart, but you know we can't do anything here. Just keep that thought until tonight and then I'll satisfy that hunger of yours." He carefully traced the contours of her beautiful face.

Her heart raced at his promise. "I'll hold you to that, Handsome. Now take me out for lunch. I really am hungry…for food. What are we waiting for? Let's go." She tugged at his arm impatiently.

"Woman, you'll be the death of me," he laughed. "How does that new Chinese place on Baker Street sound?"

"Heavenly." She answered.

He stopped long enough to pull her close for a brief kiss and then led her out the door for lunch.

Once inside the Hummer, the playful mood Calleigh had shown with Horatio in the lab disappeared. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat with a small sigh. Horatio's keen eyes flickered over her instantly noting what he hadn't picked up on earlier. He berated himself for not seeing the obvious signs of stress that were etched onto her beautiful face. Lifting one hand, he tenderly stroked across her cheek.

"You okay, Sweetheart?"

"It's been tough, Handsome," she replied without looking at him. "Everyone has been so welcoming and warm, but it's been a bit overwhelming, especially the men." She gave a little shiver with that statement. "They all wanted to hug me and I just…" a tear rolled down her face, and Horatio immediately changed his mind about lunch. Calleigh desperately needed more than food at the moment. Carefully he clasped her chin in his fingers and turned her to face him. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him, and he noted the impending flood of tears.

"Calleigh, I think Chinese can wait. We are going home for lunch. Is that okay, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, please take me home. I need to get away from them for a while, Handsome." Then the tears began in earnest. "Why am I being so weak? These people are my friends, my family in a way. Why am I so edgy around them? Why did it make me feel so squeamish when Eric and Ryan and even Frank hugged me?" Her voice was broken with sobs.

"Calleigh, hang on, angel. I'm taking you home."

With reckless disregard for any traffic rules, Horatio put the Hummer into gear, backed out of the parking lot and sent the SUV charging out into traffic. He held on to Calleigh's hand with one of his own and drove with the other. His heart ached as he listened to her breakdown. _Alexx warned me about this_, he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When they arrived at home, Horatio quickly stepped out of the Hummer and went around to Calleigh's side. He opened her door and helped her out, keeping one arm around her waist as he closed and locked the vehicle. Gently he guided her to the front door, opened it and ushered her inside. They didn't even make it out of the foyer before Calleigh had turned, molded herself to Horatio's chest and sobbed, "Hold me, Horatio, please hold me." Her tears fell unchecked, soaking the front of his shirt.

"It's okay, angel. We're home safe. Relax. I've got you and we've got as much time as you need. Just cry it out." His voice took on a comforting tone and he wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

He guided them both toward the couch and sat down, drawing her down across his lap, cradling her in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder, her face hidden against his neck as though she could shut out the world that way. Horatio held her close, absorbing the tremors as the emotions shook her. He rocked her slightly and whispered soft words to calm her. _I should have shot that animal when I had the chance,_ he thought fiercely as he caressed Calleigh's back and shoulders. _Heaven have mercy on you if we ever meet again, because I won't. _

Gradually the heartbreaking sounds of her distress abated and Calleigh clung to him less tightly. Still sniffling a bit, she raised her head to look up at him. Her green eyes were wet with tears and her lips trembled with lingering turmoil.

"I'm sorry, Horatio. It was just all a little too much at once, I guess." Her voice was soft and hesitant.

"No worries, Sweetheart," he smiled down at her. "Feel a little better now?"

"Yes," she whispered. "What would I do without you, Handsome? You've been so good to me, so much of a healing influence throughout this whole mess. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Oh, Calleigh," he was momentarily overcome with a rush of love for her. "I'm the one who should be asking that question. I love you so much, Sweetheart. So very much. Don't ever doubt that for a moment."

He cupped her face in his hand and laid a sweet kiss on her lips. She murmured softly and shifted to lie more comfortably across his lap. Things quickly threatened to become heated, but Horatio pulled back and looked down into her eyes, noting the telltale signs of desire. It was enough to steal his breath for a moment.

"Calleigh…Calleigh this isn't really what you need right now, Sweetheart. Much as I would love to carry you into the bedroom and make love to you the rest of the afternoon, we both need to eat instead. I'm hungry, and I know you are. I heard your stomach growl a little while ago. Come on, angel. It's time for lunch. Alexx would have my head on a platter if I let you go hungry on your first day back at work."

He gave her one more quick kiss and then helped her stand up. Taking her hand in his, he led her to the kitchen and said, "How about a Mediterranean salad? I've got all the ingredients and it will be quick and cool."

"Mmmmm, sounds yummy." She smiled. "You cut up the chicken and I'll chop the veggies."

"Deal," he said, taking of his jacket and draping it on the back of the nearest chair.

He stole another tiny kiss from her and then set to work. With both of them competent cooks, the preparation time was minimal and they were soon seated cozily at the table, eating with good appetite.

Horatio had just finished a long drink of Calleigh's sweet tea when his phone rang. The sound was jarring in contrast with the comfortable atmosphere that had enveloped them. He looked at the caller ID and frowned *_Tripp 911*. _

"Excuse me, Sweetheart, but I need to take this."

He rose from the table and took a few steps away from Calleigh's hearing and flipped open the phone.

"Frank, talk to me." His voice suddenly had unmistakable tension in it. "What? How? I am on my way, Frank. And Frank, get Jessup over here right now. I don't want her unattended for even a second." He disconnected with Frank and immediately pressed the speed dial for Natalia Boa Vista, and spoke crisply as soon as she answered. "Natalia I am pulling you from whatever you are working on effective immediately. You are to come straight to my home and remain with Calleigh until you receive further notification. Use the lights and siren if necessary, but get here fast."

He turned back to Calleigh and knelt in front of her, his eyes burning and his whole body vibrating with some inner turmoil.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart…I…um…don't know how to tell you this except to give it to you straight. You've been a trooper through this, and I need you to be strong again for me." He tried to soothe her when he felt her begin to tense. "I have to go. We just got word that Vernon Dell somehow managed to overpower his guards and escape from the prison transport as they were shipping him to the state pen. Frank has a lead and I need to go. Officer Jessup is on his way here and will stationed out front until I get back. Natalia is on her way as well to be with you. Calleigh, I'm sorry. God I'm sorry that you have to go through this again."

At the look of sheer panic that crossed Calleigh's face, Horatio pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, fiercely, as though by simple force of will he could erase the emotional shock he had just inflicted on her.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, we will get through this. It will be okay, I promise you. Just trust me, angel. I'll get him for good this time."

Although he wasn't an outwardly religious man, Horatio prayed silently that he could back up those words. _God just give me one clean shot at this animal…one clean shot, that's all I ask._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Horatio's thoughts narrowed to a laser thin focus as he and Frank sped toward the old abandoned warehouse out by the docks. _Just let me get my hands on this guy…_ he thought. They were followed by a convoy of MDPD radio cars and two more Hummers driven by Eric and Ryan.

The radio in the Hummer crackled to life and spat out the words that every law enforcement officer fears hearing. "CSI Unit One, this is dispatch. We have a report of shots fired in the vicinity of the warehouse and the possibility of an officer down. Suspect has been spotted entering warehouse. Approach with caution."

"Dispatch, this is CSI Unit One, we copy." Horatio's voice was tense.

When the Hummer finally skidded to a halt in front of the dilapidated warehouse building, Horatio immediately scanned the area for signs of life, seeing nothing but the lone MDPD cruises, still running, and the prone form of an officer lying some twenty yards in front of the car.

"Dispatch we need rescue NOW." Horatio sent the call in, and then turned to Frank. His eyes were burning with an intensity that Frank found frightening.

"Francis, this animal is mine, do you understand me? He's mine for what he did to this officer and for…" here his voice broke and then steadied… "and for what he did to Calleigh."

"Horatio…man, I think you may be too close to this one. Better let me and the others handle this take down." Frank braced himself for Horatio's angry answer, but was totally unprepared for the soft, deadly calm that resonated in the redhead's voice when he answered.

"Frank…he's all mine."

Horatio slid his 9mm from his holster, opened the door of the Hummer and gracefully slipped out of the vehicle. Flanked by a dozen or more uniformed officers and Frank he slowly and cautiously approached the fallen officer, his ice blue eyes constantly scanning the area. After being assured the immediate vicinity was clear, Horatio swiftly knelt by the man's side while the others continued toward the building in the distance. Recognition flashed through him when he read the man's ID…Sgt. Mike Rollins. _Three kids and a wife at home…_ He was startled to hear a ragged, gurgling breath from the in injured man. The officer's eyes flickered open and Horatio looked down into his pain filled gaze. There were two gunshot wounds in his chest and with each feeble beat of his weakening heart, blood welled up, dark and ominous.

"Hang in there, Mike. Rescue is on the way."

Swiftly removing his jacket, Horatio folded it and with strong but gentle fingers lifted the man's head and placed the material underneath. Then he grasped Mike's hand and held it tightly as if he could force back the inevitable.

"Lieutenant…" the man's voice was a mere gasp.

"I'm here, Mike. I'm here. Just try to relax, buddy. Help is on the way." Horatio's voice was thick with emotion.

"No…not worry about me…" the dying man drew in a labored breath and summoned the last of his failing strength. "He said…he said something about a blon…" Breath gently whispered away from his lungs. His eyes lost focus and his grip on Horatio's hand went slack. Horatio ducked his head for a moment, and then softly ran his hand over the dead man's eyes to close them. _"…a blon…? A blonde….._ Horatio felt fear tinged bile surge into his throat but fought it back. Calleigh, he realized, was in mortal danger.

Only then did he become aware of the shadow that had fallen across both him and the dead officer. Standing quickly he turned and faced Frank.

"Bad news, Horatio. We've searched the warehouse and found no sign of our man." Frank's voice was troubled. "He must have escaped out the back way and headed for the water. That would have been his only possible way out without our seeing him. We'd better get birds in the air."

"I know where he's headed, Frank." Horatio's voice carried a darkness to it that sent icy chills down Frank's spine. "I know exactly where he's headed."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A sense of unease permeated the air in Horatio's home. Oppressive and intangible, it swirled around the two women anxiously waiting in the living room. Natalia had not left Calleigh's side since she had arrived at the condo after Frank's frightening call. They were sitting on the couch, talking quietly when they heard the noise from the back of the house.

There was a gentle scratching and rustling as though something were brushing against the window in the master bedroom. Natalia's eyes flicked to the window, gauging the wind, hoping it was just a tree branch scratching against the side of the house, but the wind was calm, barely a breath of air stirring outside. The noise stopped. An unnatural silence descended around them, ominous and terrifying.

"Calleigh, where is your gun?" Natalia asked in a strained voice.

Calleigh reached for her .45 and felt ice cold fear lance though her when her hand came up empty. "Oh, god, Nat, I left it and my badge on the bathroom counter when I went to freshen up before lunch." Calleigh's eyes were round with terror.

Quietly, Natalia eased up off the couch and edged to the picture window. She scanned the area in front of the house and was momentarily relieved to see the radio car still parked in the drive. But something was wrong. It took her a second to place what was missing from the scene. Then nauseating fear crawled up her spine as she realized the car was still out front, but there was no one in it. Officer Jessup was nowhere to be seen. Again the sound came, this time accompanied by the sound of something tearing. Fear pooled in her chest, making it hard to breath.

"Calleigh, call Horatio, now. I'm going after your gun."

"Nat, no. Please…don't leave me, Nat." Calleigh was close to hyperventilating with fear.

"Calleigh, listen, we need that gun, I've got to go get it."

Leaving Calleigh perched on the edge of the couch dialing Horatio, Natalia started slowly toward the master bedroom. With her heart thundering in her chest, she approached the partially open door. From where she was standing she could plainly see someone moving about in the room. The prison issue jumpsuit the man was wearing confirmed her worst fears_. Calleigh's attacker was in the house with them!_

She must have gasped her surprise aloud, for the man spun and saw her standing there. Natalia tried to run, but the man sprang at her, caught her by the hair, and jerked her to a stop. She cried out in pain, her vision swimming, and stars exploding behind her eyes.

"Well, well, Blondie's got a friend visiting, a pretty one too. Must be my lucky day. Two for one." He yanked her against his chest and leered down into her terrified eyes. The hand that wasn't gripping her hair ran suggestively over her back and hips.

Natalia tried to twist away from him, but he was too strong. Then in desperation, she brought her knee up sharply into his groin. His grunt of pain let her know she had connected, but he still didn't release her. Instead, he began dragging her down the hall toward the living room. Frantically trying to escape his almost inhumanly strong hold on her, Natalia fought and twisted until somehow she ended up facing him. His wrist was close to her mouth, and without a second's hesitation, she sank her teeth deep into his arm. He let out a bellow of rage and let her go momentarily. Without his grip holding her upright, she sank to the floor. Instinctively she tried to crawl away from him but only managed to get a couple of feet away before he caught her again.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" he snarled. "I'm just getting started with you."

Viciously he twisted one arm behind her back and forced her up to her feet and against his chest again. In her adrenaline charged panic, Natalia only had one thought in mind…escape this monster and get back to Calleigh. Desperation swept through her and she made the only move she could…. she closed her eyes and sent her forehead crashing into his face.

"You little demon!" Dell stumbled back, his nose pouring blood. "You're gonna pay for that."

He lifted his hand and sent a hard fist crashing into Natalia's temple.

Natalia felt her knees buckle and an all-encompassing weakness surround her, sapping her of all strength. Her vision went dim, and the last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her was Dell's back as he made his way down the hall toward the living room and Calleigh.

Calleigh had retreated to the kitchen upon hearing the first sounds from the bedroom. Hiding behind the center island, she dialed the phone again, and this time, heard Horatio's voice on the other end.

"Calleigh! Where are you? Are you okay?" Horatio barked into the phone as he drove.

"Horatio, hurry, please. He's here in the house. He hurt Natalia. Please hurry, Horatio." Calleigh panted out the words between panicked breaths.

"Hang, on Sweetheart, I'm almost there, hang on. Do you have your gun?" Horatio's eyes went wide with rage and fear as he heard the most terrifying sound he'd ever heard. The distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh seared through the phone's speaker, sending a wave of agonized terror through him. "Calleigh!" he screamed.

"Too late, Red," came Dell's sneering voice. "I've come back for more fun with your blondie. I bet I can have her twice before you get here, but by then it will be too late. She'll be dead. Hurry, Red. If you get here in time, I'll let you watch."

Horatio heard the phone being dropped on the counter and from far away heard Dell's voice, indistinct and vague.

Driving like a madman, Horatio took the last corner in a skid, floored the accelerator and shot toward the end of the street and home. Not two blocks behind him were Frank and the others.

Ignoring the phone he'd just set down, Dell grabbed Calleigh by the arm and forced her up to her feet. His glittering, beady eyes raked her from head to foot, his intent all too obvious.

"You walked out on me, just when I was having fun last time, Blondie. That wasn't nice of you. What's the matter, beautiful? Scared? Oh yeah, I like it when you're scared. I remember it all, don't you? The feeling of your warm, firm body squirming under mine. I know you liked it. Don't lie. You're the kind that likes it rough and painful. Well, I can satisfy you on both counts there, Blondie. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be screaming in pain."

All the while, he was pushing her slowly, inexorably backward against the center island, his demented lust blinding him to all but Calleigh's shivering body trembling against his.

Calleigh, almost insane with fear, put her hand behind her on the counter to steady herself and felt it come to rest on the knife she'd used earlier at lunch. She'd left it on the counter to dry after she and Horatio had washed the few utensils they'd used making lunch. Curling her fingers around the handle, she looked up into his devilish eyes and with strength she didn't know she possessed, she plunged the knife deep into his abdomen. Warm blood spurted over her hand, and Calleigh felt sick. Dell's face registered shock and pain, and he stumbled back a step, one hand dropping to his stomach to cover the wound.

"You little witch," he gasped. "You…you stabbed me." His breath became labored and he struggled to stay upright. "Now I'm gonna have to hurt you."

He raised his blood-covered hand toward her and clamped it down hard on her throat. Desperately Calleigh struggled to stay conscious, to stay aware, but his grip was still too powerful in spite of his wound. She felt herself slipping toward the edge of consciousness…

When Horatio screeched into the drive, he didn't even bother to turn off the Hummer's engine. He slammed the gearshift into park, exploded from the driver's seat, and raced toward the door. For only a second he paused by the radio car, and saw Jessup slumped down across the passenger seat, a gaping head wound clearly visible. He keyed his phone and barked orders for rescue and continued up to the front entry in a dead run. Without taking time to use the key, he shoulder charged the door, knocking it almost completely off the hinges.

"Calleigh!" he yelled. "Calleigh, where are you?" His eyes quickly scanned the living room area as he swept the space with his weapon. His heart skipped several beats when he noticed the prone form lying half in the hallway and half in the living room entrance. Natalia. Quickly he knelt at her side and placed two fingers at her neck, finding a strong, steady pulse.

"I'll be back, Natalia," he whispered to her, and continued his desperate search for Calleigh.

"Calleigh! Talk to me. Where are you?" Horatio rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw a sight that would be forever seared into his memory.

Dell had one bloody hand wrapped around Calleigh's neck and was slowly squeezing the life out of her. Calleigh was feebly struggling to fight him off, but she was too weak from lack of oxygen.

Horatio charged into the kitchen, his weapon pointed straight at Dell's head.

"LET. HER. GO." Horatio's words came out like gunshots, clipped and sharp.

"We meet again, Red." Dell taunted him, obviously weak from blood loss, but still determined to have his way with Calleigh. "Your blondie is a tough little tiger. Stabbed me in the gut just as I was about to…"

Horatio felt darkness well up from deep within him and didn't even try to fight it. He embraced it and welcomed the searing clarity it gave him. This was an animal that deserved to die. His finger convulsed on the trigger twice.

Dell seemed to stare at him in mild surprise. His hand slipped from Calleigh's throat. His eyes stared, unfocused, and for a moment he stayed on his feet. Then blood began to dribble from the twin bullet holes over his now sightless eyes, and slowly he toppled over backward, landing on the floor with a dull thud.

Horatio moved quickly to catch Calleigh before she collapsed. Gathering her tenderly in his arms, he moved her away from the gruesome sight of Vernon Dell lying dead in the middle of his kitchen floor.

At that moment, Frank and Eric burst in, weapons drawn. The sight of Horatio holding Calleigh in his arms, the bloody handprint at her neck, and the dead rapist lying on the floor told them the story.

Horatio looked up. "It was close, Frank. Almost too close." His voice trembled


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The usual air of calm that pervaded Horatio's home was displaced by semi-organized chaos as the horrifying scene underwent careful scrutiny from uniformed officers, the day shift CSI's and Rick Stetler. The officers soon discovered the point of entry, a window into Horatio's bedroom, which left them questioning how Dell knew which room belonged to him. Ryan and Eric carefully took samples of blood for analysis, making certain not to risk any contamination for fear of somehow casting a bad light on Horatio and Calleigh. After all, they had no witnesses to corroborate their plea of self-defense. Their work had to be faultless and they knew it. Stetler was in the process of questioning Frank about what he'd witnessed when he arrived on the scene.

In the midst of it all, Alexx was bustling around like a flustered mother hen tending to Natalia and Calleigh too, once she had extricated her from Horatio's arms long enough to take a good look at her. She ordered Natalia to the hospital at once to be checked for a concussion. Calleigh, was a different matter altogether. Alexx had to smile to herself, knowing that trying to send her to the hospital without Horatio would be like separating a soul from a human body. It just wasn't going to happen. So she made her recommendation without a second thought.

"Horatio, honey, I need you to take Calleigh to the hospital to be checked." Alexx's voice left no room for argument. "Her throat needs to be tended to, and she may need a sedative tonight to relax enough to sleep... although I think I may know how that issue will be dealt with," She gave Horatio a gentle smile. "Take care of her, Horatio. This will set her back. How far, I don't know. That all depends on Calleigh and you."

Horatio nodded his understanding and returned to Calleigh who had been sitting quietly on the couch. His heart flinched with sympathy as he took in the haunted look in her eyes and the deep red bruises around her slender neck.

"Calleigh, we need to get you to a hospital to have those bruises looked after." His voice was quiet and calm but commanding. He was leaving her no choice.

"Do we have to go right now?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, we do, Sweetheart. Are you ready?" He held out his hand to her and helped her stand to her feet. She swayed and would have fallen, but he steadied her with a light grasp of her shoulder. In the presence of so many others, he would not allow himself more contact with her, for both their sakes, even though his instinct was to gather her in his arms and hold her.

They were almost to the front door when Stetler's voice stopped them.

"Horatio, may I see you for a moment?"

Only Calleigh heard the soft growl of irritation as Horatio turned to answer Rick.

"You had a question, Rick?" Horatio's voice was displeased.

"Horatio, I know this is a terrible thing, but I need to question her now while it's still fresh in her mind." For once, Stetler's face showed true regret and distaste for what he had to do

"Rick," the voice was now a deadly hiss, "she needs medical attention and you want to question her now? You can talk to her later."

"Horatio, don't make me pull regulations on you. I need to talk to her right now. The sooner we get this over, the easier it will be for her…and for you."

"Horatio." Both men were startled by Calleigh's soft but determined voice. "It's okay; I'll talk to him before we go to the hospital."

**( At the original posting of this chapter I was not healthy and was on medication that left me less than lucid. It was a throwaway chapter in my opinion and much too short for my liking, but it does move the story along.** )

H


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Horatio gave Calleigh a long, penetrating look.

"Calleigh are you sure? You can wait. IAB can't force you to delay medical treatment so they can conduct an investigation." Horatio's voice was laden with barely disguised anger.

"It's alright, Horatio. I'd rather get it over before we go to the hospital."

"Okay, Sweetheart, if you're sure."

Horatio turned to look at Stetler, his dislike for the man plainly written across his handsome face.

"Rick, you've got 10 minutes. Talk fast." The tone of Horatio's voice left no room for argument, and Stetler simply nodded his head.

Stetler wisely avoided the kitchen area, choosing instead to motion them to be seated at Horatio's mahogany desk in the corner of the living room. It was out of the way of direct traffic, and Horatio had to grudgingly give Stetler a silent "thank you" for that much consideration of Calleigh's emotional well-being. And he had to admit; the situation seemed to have softened Stetler a bit. He was pressing for his information, but not with the same brutality he usually displayed in officer involved incidents.

Stetler began. "Calleigh, I know this will be difficult for you, but I need you to answer as clearly and as honestly as you can."

"Did you expect less than honesty from me, Rick?" Calleigh said quietly.

"No," Rick said pointedly. "I expect total honesty from you."

At that comment, Horatio shifted in his chair as though he were about to come across the table at Stetler.

"Horatio, it's okay." Calleigh's voice acted as a gentle leash on Horatio's growing anger.

"Rick, you are wasting our time. Get on with it." Horatio snarled. And then, regardless of departmental rules, he reached out and covered Calleigh's hand with his in a warm, close grasp.

Rick eyed him with a look of warning and then continued.

"Calleigh I need you to tell me exactly what happened here today."

For a brief moment, Calleigh closed her eyes to gather her thoughts and then began.

"During lunch, Horatio got a call from Tripp…" she said, before Stetler interjected.

"…and that call concerned Mr. Vernon Dell, your attacker, is that correct?"

"Yes." Calleigh flashed him an annoyed look at his interruption, but Stetler ignored it.

"Did you hear the conversation between Detective Tripp and Lieutenant Caine?"

"No, Horatio stepped away from the table to take the call. I only heard bits and pieces of what he was saying."

"Okay. Did Lieutenant Caine tell you what the call pertained to?" Stetler quizzed her.

"Yes. He told me that…that Mr. Dell had escaped from the prison transport and that he needed to go with Frank on a possible lead as to his whereabouts."

"Did he leave immediately?" Stetler asked.

"Yes. He told me that Officer Jessup was on his way to guard the house, and that Natalia was coming to stay with me until he got back." Calleigh stopped for a moment, and looked at Horatio.

"How is she, Horatio? Is she okay?" Her green eyes were filled with concern for her friend.

"She's at the hospital right now, Calleigh." Horatio answered her quickly.

Stetler allowed the tangent for a moment then cleared his throat, signaling that he was ready to continue.

"Tell me about the knife, Calleigh. Where did that come from?"

Calleigh blinked at the sudden sharp turn the questioning had taken, but she rallied and answered.

"After I helped Horatio cut up the greens and vegetables for our salad at lunch, I washed the knife and left it to dry on the counter."

"And that's where it was the entire time during Mr. Dell's break in and subsequent attack on you and Ms. Boa Vista?" Stetler asked.

"Yes." Calleigh answered him truthfully.

Horatio shifted in his chair and spoke. "Rick, your time is almost up."

"I am well aware of that, Horatio." Stetler cautioned him.

"Last question, Calleigh," Stetler said with a grimace.

"Tell me how you came to use the knife to stab Mr. Dell. I know it will be difficult. Just take your time." Stetler looked directly into Calleigh's weary, green eyes and waited for her answer.

When she spoke finally it was in a soft, trembling voice.

"When I first realized he was…he was in the house with us, I hid in the kitchen behind the center island and, I called Horatio. Mr…Mr. Dell found me in the kitchen and slapped me and then took the phone away and jerked me to my feet and forced me back against the counter. I felt like I was falling so I reached behind me to steady myself and I felt the knife."

"And that's when you stabbed him…in self-defense, correct?" Stetler's eyes bored into hers, seeking any indication that the story was not just exactly as she was telling it.

Tears were dripping down Calleigh's face by now, but she nodded "yes".

"Can anyone verify that you acted in self-defense?"

At that question, Horatio erupted up from his chair, patience at an end, and leaned down over the desk looking straight into Stetler's startled eyes.

"Rick, I don't like your line of questioning here. We both know this was a simple case of self-defense. For God's sake, the animal raped her 5 months ago. It was self-defense, pure and simple. You are finished with her. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Horatio's gravelly voice had fallen several octaves and it came out dark, and ominous.

"You do, Horatio," Stetler said as he smoothly rose from the desk. But we aren't finished with this case by a long shot. I'll question you, later."

"You know where to find me, Rick," Horatio growled. "Come on, Calleigh we need to get you to the hospital."

Turning his back on the angry IAB agent, Horatio escorted Calleigh away from the scene and out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

When Horatio and Calleigh arrived at the ER some 30 minutes later, the doctor on call was expecting them after being given advance warning of their arrival via a phone call from Alexx. He ushered them into a private room and began a careful examination of Calleigh's bruised throat. First he cleaned away the ghastly, bloody handprint that still adorned Calleigh's neck like some macabre necklace. Then his fingers gently probed and prodded the bruised flesh and he "uh huh'ed" and "mm'ed" quietly to himself as he worked, watching carefully for Calleigh's reactions to his touch. Only once did she allow more than a slight grimace to cross her face.

When the doctor's fingers closed gently on her chin, and turned her head slightly to give him a better view of the side of her neck, pain lanced through her face, and Calleigh whimpered softly. Instantly he stopped his examination and looked at her closely.

"Did that hurt more than a bruised feeling, Ms. Duquesne?" he asked her, his brown eyes boring into hers.

"Yes," she whispered. She tried hard to hide the tears that had sprung into her eyes but one escaped anyway, and she felt Horatio's hand cup her face and wipe away the stray drop with the pad of his thumb.

"Looks like we may need to X-ray that jaw. Did your assailant hit you at all?" The doctor was peering closely at the left side of her jaw, not touching her, but examining her all the same.

She opened teary eyes and nodded. "He backhanded me hard just before he began to choke me."

"Okay…I'm going to send you for X-rays. Lt. Caine, I'd like to speak with you for a moment if you will. Ms. Duquesne, excuse us please." The tone of his voice left Calleigh no choice but to comply with his request, even as her heart raced at the thought of Horatio leaving her even for a moment.

Once outside Calleigh's range of hearing, the doctor addressed Horatio.

"Lt. Caine, I understand that Ms. Duquesne witnessed the death of her assailant at very close range. And I also have information that this is the second actual physical attack on her by the same man."

When Horatio nodded his assent to these statements, the doctor continued.

"Dr. Woods has been in contact with me, and I am writing a prescription for a mild sedative for Ms. Duquesne. She seems to be fine now, but that is the shock delaying the inevitable emotional crash that will occur sooner or later, probably sooner than later. I am holding you responsible for making her take these pills I've prescribed, only at night to help her through the first two or three nights when the nightmares will manifest if they do in fact happen. I'm also prescribing her a mild painkiller for her throat. I trust she won't be alone for the next 36 to 48 hours?"

"No, she'll be with me." Horatio assured him. "And I will see to it that she takes the meds, doctor."

"Good, then I'll release her to your custody as soon as I have the results of those X-rays I've ordered. I suspect she may have a hairline fracture of the jaw. Her throat is deeply bruised, but with careful tending that injury will take care of itself. Keep her on a soft diet for a few days… jello, mashed potatoes, soup, ice cream…that kind of thing, nothing that requires much chewing or difficulty swallowing."

Horatio smiled, remembering the meals he'd fed Calleigh when she was in the hospital months before.

"I'll take care of her, doctor. Now, I suggest we get back in there with her before she comes out here looking for us."

The doctor winked at Horatio and led the way back into the room where Calleigh was waiting impatiently. When Horatio walked through the door, her eyes locked with his, and he saw her visibly relax.

"Ready to go for those X-rays, Ms. Duquesne?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, as long as Lt Caine goes with me." Calleigh's voice trembled slightly. The shock was already beginning to wear off.

"Let's go, Sweetheart," Horatio said, and in spite of the watchful eyes of the doctor, not three feet away, he laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

The results of the X-rays were negative. Fortunately there was no fracture of her jaw, merely deep bruising of the soft tissues in that area.

"Soup, for you, Sweetheart," Horatio teased her, as they walked out of the ER some five hours after they had arrived.

"I don't mind, just as long as you're the one feeding me, Handsome." Calleigh sighed and then almost stumbled. Exhaustion and pain were beginning to bear on her, and her usual resiliency was suspect.

Horatio quickly steadied her and drew her closer to his side as they walked through the parking garage toward the Hummer.

"Let's get you home, Calleigh. You're gonna have a long, hot bath, and then something light to eat and then, my lovely bullet girl, you are going to bed, after you take your meds."

"I would argue with you, Handsome, but that sounds heavenly right now. It's been one hell of a long, tough day."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Weariness and pain settled down on Calleigh like a wet blanket, so that by the time they arrived home, she could hardly keep her eyes open. When they pulled into the drive, Horatio had to gently shake her to rouse her enough to unbuckle her seatbelt and open the Hummer door. Quickly he walked to her side of the vehicle, wrapped an arm securely around her waist, tucked the other beneath her knees and lifted her out and into his arms. Calleigh's head lolled over onto his shoulder, and she sighed tiredly.

"Come on, angel, let's get you inside and into the tub before you go to sleep on me." He said tenderly.

"Mmmm, Horatio, I'm so tired, can't we just skip the bath and let me go straight to bed?" She protested.

"No Ma'am, that's not going to happen on my watch. You need a warm relaxing soak, something to eat so your meds won't make you sick, and THEN you can go to bed…not before." Horatio's voice was firm and unyielding.

"Slave driver," she mumbled.

By this time, Horatio had managed to unlock the front door without setting Calleigh down, and walk with her still in his arms to the bathroom where he finally relinquished his hold on her. Carefully he set her on her feet. Calleigh swayed from exhaustion and would have fallen, but she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

Instinctively, Horatio's arms went around her and pulled her close. He cradled her against his solid, warm body, soaking in the feel of her soft curves melting into his embrace. Looking down into her eyes, he saw unmistakable tiredness, but he also saw a need there that called to him in spite of his best intentions of denying himself for her sake after her harrowing ordeal. Bending his head he covered her lips in a sweet, hungry kiss. His mouth moved slowly, gently over hers, and Calleigh nestled closer to him, her lips parting beneath his, encouraging him to take the kiss deeper, more intimate. His body responded of its own volition, until his strict self-discipline re-asserted itself and he very reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Calleigh," he sighed, "You are so very tempting, my love, but you simply aren't up to it right now. You're running on the last of the adrenaline in your system, and I'd probably be safe in saying I'll do well to get you bathed and fed before you crash on me, Sweetheart." Yet, even as he spoke, his hands were stroking over her body, caressing and loving her.

"Horatio, please…" she whispered, her eyes imploring him even as her weakness had her battling to stay on her feet.

"Sweetheart, not right now." It took all of his formidable strength to deny her, to deny them, but he knew it was for the best.

With a soft whimper of defeat she dipped her head against his chest and let the tears she'd held at bay for so long begin to fall.

"Shhh... Sweetheart, it's okay," he soothed her tenderly. "It's okay."

Guiding her to the marble ledge that ran the entire length around the expansive bathroom, he seated her next to the tub, and reaching over he turned on the water. The sound of splashing, foaming water filled the air and clouds of mist rose over the tub. Horatio quickly selected a jar of bath crystals, soothing chamomile fragrance, and tipped a handful into the water as the tub filled. Then he turned his attention back to Calleigh.

He sat down beside her and began gently undoing the buttons of her blouse. By now, she was so exhausted she could scarcely rouse herself to help him and so she simply surrendered herself to his loving touch. He murmured softly to her as he worked, and soon had her almost completely undressed. She rested against him weakly as he drew the last of her clothing from her unresisting body. Realizing that she was in no condition to bathe alone, Horatio quickly slipped out of his own clothes, and then lifted her into his arms and stepped into the tub with her. Carefully he sank down into the water holding her in his arms. Taking the soft washcloth he'd draped over the edge of the tub, he began to wash her gently, but quickly, knowing she was fading fast.

The comforting touch of Horatio's hands, the soothing warmth of the water, and the calming fragrance of the bath crystals had Calleigh floating in an almost hypnotic state. She was only vaguely aware when Horatio lifted her from the tub, set her on her feet and enfolded her in a soft, fluffy warm towel, and began to dry her. The brisk rubbing of the towel against her skin roused her somewhat and she opened dazed green eyes to look at Horatio.

"Horatio…I" she slurred, unable to finish her thought, much less her sentence.

"No, you don't Sweetheart. No sleeping before you eat and take your meds. Come on Calleigh, wake up. Here's your robe. Let's get it on you and then we'll get you something to eat," he said as he dressed her in the soft, pink satin robe. Somehow he managed to get into his own robe using only one hand, since the other one was occupied with keeping Calleigh on her feet.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her from the bathroom and down the hall toward the kitchen. When Calleigh realized where they were headed she roused enough to protest.

"Horatio, no not in the kitchen….not there, please. I'll stay awake, just let me get into the bed, and I'll eat there. Just don't make me go back into the kitchen right now." The effort at this much speech cost her dearly, and Calleigh sagged against Horatio's side.

"Okay, Sweetheart, into the bed you go." He turned her around and guided her into their bedroom. He turned down the covers and helped her in, making sure she was settled comfortably.

A wry grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he looked at her lying there.

"Calleigh, I wasn't lying about the soup. It's what's for dinner tonight. What kind do you want?"

"Chicken noodle," she mumbled, fighting to stay awake.

"Okay, chicken noodle it is. And how about peaches and cream ice cream for dessert?" he asked her.

"Mmmm. Sounds good. Now hurry while I'm still awake to eat it, Handsome." And indeed, sleep was pressing on her strongly along with a nagging over all soreness that had settled into her slender body.

"I'll be right back, Sweetheart." Horatio said as he turned and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later he was back with a steaming bowl of soup, a crystal class of sweet tea, and a tempting bowl of ice cream, all arranged on a sliver tray that had as its one adornment a single, long stem, red rose.

Calleigh's eyes fell on the rose, and she smiled. "Horatio, you spoil me rotten."

"That's what I do, Sweetheart. That's what I do. Now, eat," he commanded.

It took some 30 minutes of Horatio coaxing and encouraging but finally, Calleigh finished her dinner. Then before she could protest, he quickly slipped the sedative and the painkiller into her mouth as she yawned. She had no choice but to swallow and reached for the last of her tea before the pills could dissolve in her mouth. Sleepy and wrung out as she was, she still managed to fix Horatio with a scowl that would have stopped most men in their tracks. She started to snap off a comment, but he silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Now, Sweetheart, you can go to sleep if you want to. I'll be back as soon as I take care of these dishes, and then I'll join you, angel. Bed is sounding better and better as I speak."

When Horatio returned, Calleigh was almost asleep, so he quietly turned out the lights, slipped out of his robe, and slid under the covers beside her. He gently pulled her against him, cuddled her close and dropped a tender kiss on her bare shoulder. Instinctively she molded her body closer to his, seeking the warmth radiating from his bare chest. A sense of comfort and well-being enveloped her, and that combined with the irresistible effects of the drugs in her system soon had her sound asleep.

"Sleep well, Sweetheart," Horatio whispered, and then, fatigued from the grueling events of the day, he too fell fast asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Calleigh awoke the next morning to the sensation of soft kisses moving slowly across her shoulder and up along the side of her neck. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking into Horatio's clear blue eyes.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," he said between gentle kisses. "Did you rest well?"

"Mmm, yes I did."

"Good," he murmured as his mouth closed over hers in a languid, slow kiss. Heat built between them and Calleigh whimpered softly into his mouth.

"Calleigh, angel, do you feel like making love?" he asked quietly as his hands laid out tender caresses across her stomach and up over her breasts.

His answer was reflected in the need he saw burning in her eyes as she pulled him down again for a passionate kiss.

"Calleigh…" he whispered against her soft skin, the warmth of his breath sending shivers of desire ghosting across her body.

He positioned himself above her and slowly, tenderly stroked into her warm welcoming depths. Calleigh sighed with pleasure and rocked her hips upward to take him in deeper. Gently he began to move, thrusting smoothly, burying himself completely with each stroke. His lips trailed moist caresses along her collarbone and down to the soft swells of her breasts, where he licked and lightly sucked until Calleigh was moaning with desire.

"So beautiful, so perfect," he mouthed against her satiny soft skin.

"Horatio…you feel so…"

"Hmm? Talk to me, Sweetheart." His voice was low and intimate.

Picking up the pace slightly, he deepened his thrusts and Calleigh's head began to toss restlessly on her pillow, her hair a tangled golden cloud against the soft blue pillowcase.

"So…so close, Horatio…" she gasped.

"Is this what you need, angel?" he murmured and slid one hand down between their joined bodies and gently began to stroke her in time with his thrusting hips.

"Oh god yes," she moaned as she felt her climax begin to tremble through her body.

"That's it, Sweetheart. Let it happen. Let me feel you come."

Calleigh whimpered softly and arched her body toward him as pleasure cascaded through her in waves.

The incredible feeling of her inner muscles clenching tightly around him and the breathless sounds of ecstasy she made sent him spiraling over the edge and he joined her in her release, shuddering as spasm after spasm of pleasure seared through him.

Still euphoric from the sizzling aftershocks of his orgasm, Horatio rolled them both to their sides and cuddled Calleigh tightly against his chest.

Calleigh kissed his chest softly and then pulled back to look up at him. She traced his lips with one finger and smiled into his eyes and laughed softly.

"Good morning, Handsome."

"Yes it is, Sweetheart." He agreed and kissed the tip of her nose. "What do you say to breakfast in bed?"

"Hmmm I'd say that sounds heavenly," she said with a teasing grin on her face as she reached to stroke him.

He gasped and then gently swatted her hand away. "Calleigh that's not what I meant. I do have to go to work today to face Stetler, you know. But you just keep that thought in mind and you'll have your treat later tonight."

The little girl pout on her face almost broke his resolve, but he resisted and after satisfying himself with one more passionate kiss, he headed to the master bathroom for a shower. When he emerged half an hour later, he discovered that the bed was made and Calleigh was not in the bedroom.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen he smelled fresh coffee and smiled. If there was one thing that his blonde haired angel loved as well as her guns, it was a stout cup of sugared coffee in the morning.

He watched her proudly as she stood there at the counter, slowly stirring sugar into her cup. She had been so afraid to even step near the kitchen the night before, but now here she was facing that terrifying memory with a resolve and determination that took his breath away and made him love her even more.

"So much for breakfast in bed," he chuckled as he stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her, nuzzling her neck softly. "Couldn't wait for your coffee eh? Enjoy it, Sweetheart. I'll be back by noon, soon as I've done the interview with Stetler."

At Stetler's name, Calleigh frowned and turned in his arms to look up at him. Worry radiated from her green eyes and Horatio kissed her softly. "Don't worry, Calleigh. It will be ruled self-defense. You know that."

"I know, Handsome, but what if he tries to cause trouble over it? You did shoot him twice. He might argue that one shot could have brought him down."

"Shhh, Sweetheart. No worries. Let me handle it. Can you do that for me?" His arms tightened around her and he held her close for a moment before he stepped back away from her. "Will you be okay today by yourself or do I need to have someone stay with you?" His hand tenderly stroked over her hair, and Calleigh nuzzled into his hand, drawing comfort and pleasure from his touch.

"I think I'd like for Frank to stay with me. Is that okay, Horatio? There's no one else I'd trust other than you. I know Nat's not up to it or I'd ask her. Do you mind if Frank stays Handsome?"

"Calleigh there is no one else I'd trust with your safety like I'd trust Frank. I'll call him right now."

Flipping open his phone, he dialed quickly and spoke quietly for a few minutes.

"Okay, thanks, man. See you in few minutes then."

"Frank will be over in 15 minutes. Now…" he drew her close and kissed her deeply. "I have to go, angel, but I'll be home shortly."

Just as he turned to leave the doorbell rang, announcing Frank's arrival. Calleigh and Horatio met him and showed him into the living room.

"Calleigh's got a fresh pot of coffee, Frank. If you hurry you might sneak a cup before she drinks it all."

"I might just take you up on that," Frank said with a grin. "See you later, Horatio."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The morning passed quickly, with Frank entertaining Calleigh, telling her hilarious stories of his days in patrol. By the time he was finished, they had drained the pot of coffee and cleaned up a plate of blueberry crème cheese pasteries, and Calleigh was almost breathless with laughter. Frank watched with quiet relief as Calleigh's eyes sparkled and her face took on a beautiful color. It had been far too long since he'd seen that look in her eye.

"Calleigh, you look better than I've seen you in months." Frank's eyes were moist with emotion as he quickly covered her hand for a second and then let her go.

"Frank I feel better knowing that monster is dead. I hate that it has caused Horatio such a headache, but I'm glad he did it."

"We all are, Cal. We all are. And speaking of Horatio I think I just heard him drive up."

He smiled as Calleigh jumped up from the table and ran to the door. He was just standing up from his chair when Horatio and Calleigh walked back into the kitchen, matching smiles on their faces.

"Aren't you two a pair of Cheshire cats," he commented dryly. "I take it you have good news, Horatio?"

"Yes, Frank. IAB has cleared both Calleigh and me of any wrongdoing in the death of Vernon Dell. We'll both be back at work on Monday, hopefully with all this mess will be behind us. And the best news is…I talked to the chief about **us** and there won't be any problem with the two of us working together as long as we can keep things professional on the job."

Frank blushed slightly as Horatio turned and placed a sweet kiss on Calleigh's upturned lips.

"Ahem….that is wonderful news, Horatio, but I think it might be time for me to go now. I'll see you Monday, you two."

"Bye Frank. Thanks for staying with me," Calleigh said and stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When Frank was gone, Horatio gathered Calleigh into his arms, and lowered his head to hers. Their lips met in a deep, hungry kiss. When they finally pulled back from each other, they were both slightly breathless.

"Calleigh, when can we get married, Sweetheart?" His question took her by surprise.

"Horatio, I…"

"Sweetheart, I want us to be married before the end of the month. Can we do that?"

"The end of the month? That only leaves us a little more than two and a half weeks, Handsome. I can't possibly get everything together in that short a time. I've got to get invitations and a dress and bridesmaids dresses and you've got to get tuxes and talk to Frank about being your best man and …."

Horatio's mouth stifled the rushing flow of words and Calleigh moaned as he slid his tongue in deeply, taking advantage of her already parted lips. Long moments later, Horatio broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, if I had known you'd be all that worked up over a wedding, I'd have just surprised you with a trip to the judge to keep it simple. Can't we just keep it small? Your family and our team?"

"Do you really want a small wedding, Horatio?"

"I'd prefer it that way, angel, but I will go along with whatever makes you happy."

"Then we will invite my parents and the team and…Yelina and Ray Jr. And we'll have it at the beach." She looked at him for approval.

"That sounds just about right, Sweetheart, and as for your dress, you will look lovely in anything you wear…or don't wear"

"Horatio!"

"Yes, Sweetheart?" He chuckled as he began a seductive exploration of her neck, nibbling softly at her sensitive skin. "You know," he whispered, "I owe you a treat from this morning."

"Yes you do, my soon to be husband," Calleigh answered with a sassy grin.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Horatio laughed, swung her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

XXXXX

Exactly three weeks later, a small group of people gathered at a secluded area of one of Miami's most beautiful beaches. Chairs were arranged in a semi-circle facing a simple archway that was bedecked with tropical flowers and ferns. A soft ocean breeze tempered the heat of the afternoon sun. The water sparkled and danced in wavelets as it rushed toward the shore and retreated. Tall, stately palms swayed enticingly in the soft wind. The guests all wore happy smiles in spite of the fact that some of them, the men in particular, were uncomfortable in their dress finery.

Standing under the archway with Horatio, Frank fidgeted and ran his finger along the inside of his collar for what seemed like the hundredth time, prompting a quiet comment from his friend.

"Frank, if you don't stop squirming they'll think it's you getting married and not me."

"I can't help it, man. These tuxes make me feel like a Christmas turkey all trussed up and ready to bake."

At that, Horatio chuckled aloud. "Ah, my friend…"

All levity left his face and voice however at the sight that appeared between the two palm trees just a few yards to his left.

Calleigh, escorted by Kenwall Duquesne, walked slowly toward Horatio. Stepping carefully behind them was the minister, Bible in hand. When they reached the archway, they stopped and Calleigh smiled shyly at her soon to be husband. Then the minister began.

"Dearly beloved…"

Horatio heard nothing, save the rushing beat of his own heart as it threatened to thunder its way from his chest out of sheer happiness. Here was the most beautiful creature in all the world agreeing to be his forever and always. It seemed to him almost too good to be true. _I'm so glad I didn't lose her to that madman,_ he thought and then grunted slightly when Frank elbowed him in the ribs.

He turned and looked at his friend who seemed to expect him to do something important.

"The ring, Horatio. Take the ring," Frank hissed.

_The ring, OHHHH the ring_… Horatio blushed red at his lapse and took the proffered ring from Frank's outstretched hand. He forced himself to listen to the droning words of the minister as he instructed Horatio to repeat after him.

"I Horatio Caine, take you Calleigh Duquesne to be my wife. And do solemnly swear to love, honor, protect, and be faithful to you all the days of my life. With this ring, I thee wed."

He carefully slid the gold circle onto Calleigh's finger and smiled down at her. Then it was her turn to repeat the vows. After she placed the ring on Horatio's finger, the minister instructed them both to turn and face their friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, by the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I pronounce these two husband and wife. Lieutenant Caine, you may kiss your bride."

Horatio took Calleigh into his arms and kissed her deeply to the cheers and applause of the team and their families.

Everyone began milling around, wearing sloppy grins and shaking hands, commenting that it was about time Horatio got hitched. Someone popped off about Calleigh ruling the house with her guns. Another wondered aloud whether the children from their union would be redheaded or blonde. On and on the merriment went, with Horatio and Calleigh drifting from small group to small group, giving and receiving hugs and well-wishes from everyone present.

Alexx alone did not share in the same depth of frivolity the others exhibited She knew the price of this moment, knew that it had taken a world of agonizing work on Calleigh's part and true patience and love on Horatio's part to bring them to this point in time. When they approached her she smiled gently and spread her arms to them.

"My babies." Tears sprang into her eyes.

"Alexx, please tell me those are happy tears." Calleigh said, letting go of Horatio's hand long enough to let herself be drawn into Alexx' embrace.

Alexx pulled back and looked into Calleigh's eyes. "They are proud tears, baby. I know what you two went through to get here and I am so very proud of you both. It would have been so easy to give up, but you both fought through it and look at you now. Stronger, happy, and with your whole future ahead of you."

"Alexx, we owe so much of this happiness to you. Thank you." Horatio stepped close to his ME and dear friend and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Now Horatio Caine, you stop that or you'll have me bawling like a baby. Go have some cake and punch, you two. Scat."

Calleigh pulled her in for a quick hug, and whispered softly before letting her go, "I love you Alexx."

"I love you too baby. Now, go be happy."

She watched proudly as they strolled away, arm in arm toward the setting sun and a beautiful future.

FIN


End file.
